¿Hagamos una pausa?
by myriammar
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy se ha divorciado de Lucius Malfoy, ahora Draco y ella viven en muggle Londres.Hermione y Draco crecieron juntos, ahora son novios con personalidades opuestas. Hasta que Draco le haga una propuesta a Hermione. Risas garantizadas.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola lectores! Los dejo con mi nuevo fic esperó que les guste :D Quiero agregar que los personajes no son míos, solo el plot. Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a su autora, de JK Rowling. 

-"Cual es el punto dime Granger, se van a casar. ¿Y qué con eso?"- preguntó Draco mientras dejaba Hermione arrastrarlo por la mano por una de las muchísimas tiendas que habían visto todo el santo día.

-"Este día va a ser uno de los más felices para mi hermano D. Encontrar un regalo al nivel de la importancia de este evento es lo menos que podamos hacer."- contestó, observando el servicio de cubiertos de porcelana expuesta en uno de los escaparates.

-"Ahí estás equivocada Hermione, porque nosotros. Es tu hermano no el mío."- contestó el rubio, jugando con uno de los cuchillos de plata expuestos en la tienda.

-"D, haz un esfuerzo. Es la boda de Gray, anda no seas tan aguafiestas."

-"Exacto, es una boda. No hay nada de especial en celebrar una boda. Además no se necesita tanto papeleo, porque tanto trabajo cuando pueden frecuentarse sin tantas preocupaciones. ¡Qué fastidio!"- Hermione rodó los ojos al oír las palabras del rubio.

-"El amor no es un fastidio"- contestó analizando los cubiertos con interés, por fin parecía que habían encontrado el regalo perfecto.

-"Que tiene que ver el amor con el matrimonio. Son dos cosas diferentes. Tienes el amor, que es una cosa genial, bueno hasta sumamente placentera sobre todo contigo. Y por fin tienes el matrimonio, la institución que va destruir pedazos por pedazos la relación que tienen dos personas que están enamoradas. Te digo el matrimonio son para los que tiene tendencias suicidas."

"El matrimonio, no es para los que tiene tendencias suicidas. Es simplemente la culminación de un sentimiento y relación entre dos personas que se respetan y se aman. Casándose con la persona amada es un medio de asegurarse que ella ocupará este lugar especial en tu vida. Es construir algo con la persona con la que estás dispuesto a amar por el resto de tu vida. El amor es también comprometerte a acompañar y apoyar la persona que amas para que puedan crecer juntos y amarse más."- explicó Hermione mientras comparaba dos modelos de servicios. Finalmente los mostró a Draco para que decidiera el cual prefería.

-"¡Merlín! Ya creí haber oído esta línea en una de esas películas cursi que pasan en la tele. Me la puedes repetir de nuevo"-le sonrió y señaló el servicio de porcelana con palomas imprimidas.

-"El amor es también comprometerse a acompañar y apoyar la persona que amas para que puedan crecer juntos y amarse más"- repitió sonriendo y eligió el otro modelo con las rosas, dejando el modelo que había elegido Draco. Draco sonrió y tomándola de la mano, se dirigieron hacia la caja para pagar el servicio de cubiertos. 

_**Marc y Jane Granger están felices de invitarle a la boda de su querido hijo, Gray Granger con Mónica Dumet.**_

-"No deberías de fumar sabes. Apágame esto ya."- habló Gray mientras estaba arreglado su corbata. Draco que estaba apoyado sobre la barrilla de la terraza de la habitación del castaño lo miró con fastidio, su cigarrillo en la mano. Los demás padrinos de la boda que eran un primo, Ted, Harry y Ron solo rodaron los ojos.

-"Es tu problema si no fumas, no he sido maleducado les he propuesto si querían uno"- contestó calmadamente Draco, siguiendo fumando.

-"Fumar no es bueno para la salud Draco y lo sabes muy bien. ¿Oíste hablar del cáncer de los pulmones, problemas respiratorios?" – preguntó Harry, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, su pelo no podía quedar en orden, que lata pensó.

-"Yo creía que fumar era malo para todos y no especialmente para los hombres Potter"- Harry lo miró con disgusto antes de volver a observar su reflejo.

-"Ya déjalo Harry, ya sabes como es"- dijo Ron, sentado en un sillón, ocupándose con las galletitas que estaban sobre una bandeja para los invitados.

-"Ya Draco apágame esto"- volvió a hablar Gray. Draco lo miró y siguió fumando. Gray suspiró, como su hermana podía soportarlo, era sin audito, pensó Gray.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y Gray fue a abrir. Hermione entró, vestida de dama de honor, sonrió a sus dos amigos antes de encontrar la persona que buscaba.

-"D me puedes acompañar por favor"- observó el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano, confusa. Draco sonrió con suficiencia y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-"Ustedes hacen peor que yo y yo soy el que tiene un vicio, bola de hipócritas"- dijo el rubio antes que Hermione lo arrastrara fuera de la habitación. Los comentarios crudos de Harry no se oyeron, ya que estaban fuera de la habitación. Hermione lo llevó a otra habitación de la casa, se dirigieron hacia la terraza. Abajo se podía ver la decoración del jardín para la boda.

-"¿Desde cuándo estas fumando Draco?"

-"Hace cinco minutos creo"

-"¿Y qué haces fumando?"- preguntó Hermione ventilando el aire por el humo del cigarrillo.

-"Es para darme más encantos, hay un curso sobre las micro empresarias y quiero hacer buena impresión. Ahí van a estar todos los grandes empresarios.

-"Sabes lo que piensa Narcissa de todo esto. Por favor D, no empieces con tus ideas descabelladas y tus conceptos de encantos."- se quejó Hermione.

-"Y esto viene de la que nació de unos padres dentistas y que ahora se está aburriendo como una ostra en la clínica dental de sus padres."

-"Gracias por el toque de sensibilidad, lo aprecio"- contestó con sorna.

-"A la fregada con la sensibilidad Granger. Eso es tu problema, yo llamo estas descabelladas, vivir y tu, inepcias. Esta es la razón por la que te encuentras siguiendo la misma carrera que tus padres. Yo digo que su clínica dental puede funcionar muy bien sin ti."

-"Porque siempre haces esto. Cuando estoy hablando de tus defectos tienes que hablar de los míos"- Draco estaba a punto de negarlo cuando lo interrumpió. –"Está bien, como no quieres focalizarse sobre tus defectos, vamos a hablar de los míos"-Draco la miró, confuso. Esperando atento lo que estaba a punto de decir –"Suponemos que yo acabe la carrera de dentista, que mande mis papas a volar y mi carrera de dentista a la fregada. Que por esta decisión, afortunadamente a mi madre y mi padre no les peguen un patatús con esta noticia. ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer después?"- preguntó Hermione a Draco, sarcástica. Draco sonrió, triunfador.

-"Eso es Granger, lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma. Eso es lo genial."- sonrió Draco, entusiásticamente. –"Escapémonos Granger, viajemos por el mundo. Como dos gitanos. ¿Qué dices?" –preguntó Draco, la abrazó por la cintura y la pegó a su figura.

-"¿Como nómadas?"- preguntó sonriendo, se puso de puntillas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-"Exactamente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor"- dijo antes de besarla. Sonrió en el beso y su mano viajó hasta a cadera de la castaña. El besó tierno se volvió más apasionado. Su lengua encontró la de la castaña. Draco empezó a besar el cuello de Hermione, trazando con su lengua donde estaba su pulso. Hermione volvió a besar sus labios y Draco puso sus manos sobre sus nalgas.

-"¿Practicando antes de la boda?"- preguntó una voz interrumpiéndolos. Hermione miró a su tío Herbert, sorprendida. A cambio de Draco que lo miraba, molesto, porque los había interrumpido. Hermione se separó del rubio pero Draco la mantuvo a su lado tomándola por la cintura.

-"¿Hola tío, como te va?"

-"Muy bien Hermione como ustedes dos. Entonces para cuando es la boda de ustedes. ¿No piensan en casarse?"- preguntó Herbert, sonriendo, su copa de Champan en la mano.

-"Lo hemos pensado"- contestó Hermione.

-"No lo hemos pensado"- contestó Draco al mismo tiempo.

Los dos se miraron confusos, Hermione se ruborizó al ver la mirada de sabiduría de su tío, y Draco la miró confundido. No habían hablado de planes de boda. ¿O sí? ¿Pero en qué momento?

-"Hermione dile a tu príncipe que si sigue así, terminará solo"- dijo Herbert riendo, Hermione soltó una risilla un poco apenada con toda la situación.

-"Y porque no te casas tú Herbert"- contestó Draco molesto.

-"Ya me he casado tres veces joven. Creo que en este aspecto te he adelantado, tengo tres ex mujeres que te lo pueden confirmar. Pero que uniones más raras, ahora que lo pienso"- se rió. No le gustaba a Draco sus bromas como que él y Hermione deberían de casarse. Hermione que sentía venir un comentario del rubio se pegó a su figura y le susurró.

-"Por favor D, no seas…"- era inútil el rubio ya empezaba a salir uno de sus comentarios.

-"No son las uniones que son raras sino las personas Herbert"- dijo sarcásticamente, insultándolo.

-"… grosero"- terminó Hermione, suspirando.

-"Ah Draco, siempre tan gracioso verdad, oh ahí viene Narcissa no sabía que debía venir"- dijo Herbert ignorando el comentario ofensivo del rubio, ya estaba acostumbrado con el joven y sus comentarios no tan halagadores. Draco se volteó en seguida, allá venia su madre. Hermione sonrió y Draco se agachó para que su madre no lo viera.

-"Sí, allí viene Narcissa…"- no terminó su frase que Draco la tomó de la mano y la agachó a su lado. Narcissa como por reflejo levantó la mirada, mirando al tío Herbert sospechosamente. Narcissa alzó levemente la cabeza como para preguntarle si había visto a su hijo. Herbert sonrió y señaló al suelo con su dedo, indicándole que estaba escondiéndose. Narcissa estalló en risas, conociendo su hijo y sus teatritos.

Fue a ver a Jane y a Marc para felicitarlos para la boda de su hijo.

-"¡Ah Narcissa, viniste! Te ves bellísima como siempre"- comentó Jane. Narcissa sonrió y saludó a Jane y a Marc con un beso en la mejilla.

Muchos se sorprenderían de ver a una Malfoy tan amiga de muggles. Cuando Narcissa Malfoy decidió separarse de su esposo Lucius Malfoy hace 17 años, se vino a vivir con su hijo Draco. Lucius la había amenazado con cortarle todos sus recursos económicos si lo dejaba y esto había hecho. Así que pudo recuperar todo el dinero en su cuenta en Gringott, dinero que provenía de su familia, los Black y se compró una villa en Muggle Londres.

Fue en este momento que conoció a los Granger. No conocía nadie en los alrededores, solo había conocido Londres mágico y se encontraba en tierra desconocida. Pero esta familia los acogió con los brazos abiertos y poco tiempo después se hicieron amigos. Draco, Hermione y Gray se hicieron amigos en seguida, fueron a la escuela juntos antes de ir en Hogwarts.

Al principio pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Narcissa estaba muy contenta que su hijo pudiera jugar con niños de su edad. Pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de los Granger y Gray y Hermione en la casa de ellos. Cuando vino el tiempo de entrar en Hogwarts Gray siguió su escolaridad en muggle Londres y Draco y Hermione se fueron a Hogwarts. Allí Draco y Hermione se hicieron amigos con Ron y Harry, el niño que de bebé había derrotado al mago más tenebroso de la historia mágica.

-"Ya viste a Draco Narcissa, debe de estar por allí. ¿Sabes?"- preguntó Marc, señalando por el jardín, como si esperara a que el rubio apareciera por arte de magia.

-"No lo he visto pero yo sé donde está"- contestó riendo Narcissa, compartiendo con Jane una mirada cómplice. 

_**La ceremonia se celebrará el**_ _**30 de Septiembre de 2007 en la iglesia de ST John a las 15.**_

Estaba el momento de entregarse el anillo y Draco miró a Hermione. No se lo había dicho pero se veía bellísima en este vestido blanco, llevaba el pelo peinado en un moño, con risos que le caía elegantemente por los hombros. Recordó el día que fueron al baile en cuarto año, fueron como amigos. Pero un año después en quinto año, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Fue durante las vacaciones antes de ir en Hogwarts para su quinto año, los dos estaban en el cine y no supo en qué momento pero se acercó a ella y la besó. Había querido besarla hacia un buen rato ya, desde el baile pero no se había atrevido a hacerlo. El día del cine había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y la había besado.

Para los dos era el primer beso y había sido fantástico, podía recordar como Hermione había pasado su mano detrás de su nuca para profundizar el beso. Desde este día habían estado juntos. Empezaron como mejores amigos y ahora estaban novios, no planes de noviazgo, sino novios, tenia que precisarlo.

Hermione le sonrió y Draco le hizo una cara de alguien que se estaba aburriendo. Hermione lo miró con reproche y él le dio esta mirada que quería decir, "estas siendo demasiada sentimental". Hermione se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

Gray y Mónica se dieron los anillos y el cura, minutos después los declaraba marido y mujer. Los recién casados caminaron la avenida central de la iglesia y Draco tomó el brazo de Hermione para seguir la pareja.

-"Por fin se acabó"- susurró el rubio, entusiástico.

-"No digas esto del día más importante para mi hermano D"

-"No veo nadie de importante Granger, yo estoy para la comida gratis, los demás para la bebida gratis y tus tías y sus amigas están perdiendo su telenovela"- contestó sarcásticamente, susurrando.

-"No seas tonto"- susurró Hermione riendo. Finalmente ya todos los padrinos y madrinas estaban fuera de la iglesia. Los invitados siguieron para ir a la recepción. 

_**Después de la ceremonia le invitamos a celebrar con nosotros en la sala de recepción del hotel El Savoy**_

Los invitados estaban aplaudiendo a la pareja de recién casados que acababa de tener su primera danza como marido y mujer. Todos estaban divirtiéndose y hablando de lo maravillosa que estaba la sala de recepción y todos los decorativos. Felicitaban a Jane y a Marc por lo bello de la sala y a los recién casados por la maravillosa boda.

Hermione estaba conversando con Harry, Ron, Ginny y unos primos cuando su padre le pidió que lo acompañara porque unos invitados preguntaban por ella. Vio a Draco a lo lejos hablando con su madre y unos otros invitados.

Después de saludar a un montón de invitados de los cuales no recordaba ni el nombre, Hermione decidió que hasta allí llegaba su límite. Estaba apoyada sobre una columna decorativa de la sala, una copa de champan en la mano. Podía ver como sus amigos bailaban con sus parejas, Ron bailaba con Luna que por la ocasión llevaba un vestido elegante blanco con mariposas imprimidas sobre la tela. Harry bailaba con Ginny, vestida de un vestido rojo también muy elegante, con un escote en forma de una V. Gray se veía feliz con Mónica en sus brazos. Le susurró algo en el oído y Mónica se echó a reír y Gray besó su frente. Estaba tan feliz de ver su hermano tan contento. Trató de divisar a Draco en toda la sala pero no estaba por ningún lado. Probablemente hablando afuera de la sala, contando las horas que faltaban para que acabara la fiesta. Le molestaba lo cursi que se veían las parejas en la pista de baile, pensó. Tomó otro trago de su copa casi vacía, suspirando.

Oyó alguien carraspear y se volteó para ver un hombre tendiéndole una copa, con una sonrisa. Le devolvió la sonrisa, su cara le resultaba conocida. Tomó la copa de sus manos y brindó con él.

-"Que hace una señorita tan bonita sola. ¿No le gusta la fiesta?"- preguntó con una sonrisa. Hermione lo observó, era muy alto, atractivo, pensó. Y tenía una sonrisa, muy encantadora.

-"Como no me va a encantar, si se trata de la boda de mi hermano"- contestó sonriente.

-"Eres la hija de Marc y Jane entonces, soy Jared, el hijo del doctor Lewis, pienso que nuestros papas son muy amigos."- dijo en tono de broma, sabia que ella debía de conocer a sus papas. Habían sido amigos por años, ahora. Solo que nunca la había visto antes, siempre estaba en la escuela cuando venia, tenía entendido que era un colegio privado en Escocia. Por fin podía poner un rostro sobre el nombre que había oído desde que era adolescente.

-"Eres Jared, el hijo de Luc y Mariela. No te había reconocido. Te vi una vez en fotografía pero hace años de esto. Me da mucho gusto conocerte."

-"El placer es todo mío"- tomó su mano y le dio un beso. –"¿Me concedería esta pieza señorita?"- preguntó. Hermione dudó en aceptar, es que no había bailado ni una vez con Draco y aceptar bailar con otro hombre no parecía correcto. Pero por otro lado su novio no estaba por ningún lado y solo era una danza.

-"Con mucho gusto"- contestó y tomó su mano.

Jared sonrió, tomó sus copas y se las dio a un camarero que pasaba con una bandera y guió Hermione hasta la pista de baile. La canción tenia ritmo muy lento, como era una canción romántica. Jared era una excelente pareja papara bailar. Y no supo en que momento se había acabado la canción.

-"Quieres bailar otra vez"- preguntó Jared sonriendo. Hermione iba a contestar pero otra persona contestó para ella.

-"No creo, porque ahora va a bailar conmigo"- dijo Draco, mirándolo de arriba para abajo.

-"¿Perdón pero quien es usted?"- preguntó Jared, curioso. No le gustaba el tono de este hombre.

-"¿Y quien es usted?"- preguntó Draco, fríamente. Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó del rubio y tomó su mano, entrelazándola con la suya.

-"D basta" – sonrió y miró a Jared. –"Jared te presento a Draco, Draco te presento a Jared, nuestros papas son muy amigos. Te recuerdas del doctor Lewis"- preguntó. Draco asintió y volvió a mirar al hombre de arriba para abajo.

Jared, alzó una ceja al ver las manos de los dos entrelazadas y la manera en la que Hermione estaba tan cómoda con él. Decidió no dejar su sorpresa notarse y estiró la mano para saludar al hombre desagradable.

-"Encantado"- dijo tomando la mano del rubio a regañadientes.

-"Siento no reciprocar el sentimiento"- contestó Draco tomando la mano del hombre.

-"D por favor"- empezó Hermione.

-"Creo que voy a dejarlos solos, acabo de ver a un amigo y quiero saludarlo. Hermione fue un placer, espero volver a verte."- Jared se despidió, haciéndole caso omiso al rubio que lo miraba fríamente.

-"No me gusta este hombre"- siseó Draco, viendo a Jared alejarse. Hermione se echó a reír y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-"¿Donde estabas? Te he estado buscando."- preguntó dándole un beso casto. Es que estaban en público y no estaba apropiado besuquearse como dos adolescentes.

-"No lo suficiente, parece. Estaba hablando con tu tío Herbert y otros invitados."- contestó seriamente. Hermione le iba a preguntar sobre la razón de su tono pero Draco silenció su pregunta con un beso.

-"Ven, vamos a bailar"- tomó su mano y empezaron a bailar. Después Hermione no tuvo el tiempo de preguntarle ya que estaba la hora de la cena y no tendrían ni un momento para hablar a solas. 

Estaban las cinco y media de la mañana, Gray y Mónica se había ido de la recepción a la dos de la mañana. La recepción había continuado hasta las cuatro de la mañana después todos los invitados regresaron a su casa. Ginny, Ron, Harry y Luna se habían ido al mismo tiempo que ella. A las cuatro y media, se habían desaparecido a su casa. Narcissa y Draco se habían ido media hora antes y ni tuvo el tiempo de hablar con él, solo se despidió con un beso y se fue con su madre. Ahora estaba en su recamara lista para ir a dormir después de haber dejado las personas del hotel encargarse de la sala de recepción. Sus papas ya estaban dormidos en su recamara. Ahora se dio cuenta que la casa iba a parecer demasiada grande ya que Gray iba a vivir con su esposa, Mónica. Apagó su lamparilla y se metió en su cama para dormir. En segundos estaba dormida.

Se despertó una hora y media después cuando oyó alguien abrir la puerta de su recamara. Encendió la lamparilla situada sobre su mesita de noche y sin levantar su cabeza de la almohada, se quitó la nórdica de encima para permitir a la persona de cubrirse también. Sabia que era Draco, tenían costumbre de meterse en la recamara del otro por las noches cuando sus padres ya estaban dormidos. Como todavía vivían en casa de sus padres, al amanecer solían regresar a su casa. Por eso ella tenía ropa en el closet de Draco y él en el suyo.

Draco se quitó los jean y su camisa para solo quedar en bóxer. Se acostó al lado de Hermione y se cubrió con la nórdica. Draco abrazó la castaña por detrás y besó su hombro. Mientras arreglaba con su mano su almohada, para estar cómodo. Hermione se dio la vuelta y hundió su cara en el cuello de Draco. Soltó un suspiro antes de empezar a besar su cuello. Draco acarició su espalda mientras ella seguía besando su cuello, trazando la piel con su lengua y succionando donde estaba su pulso. Acarició el pecho del rubio con una mano y se puso a ahorcajadas sobre él. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Hermione sonrió antes de continuar su recorrido de besos por el pecho del rubio, bajándose a la altura de su pecho. Draco acarició los muslos de Hermione y soltó un gemido cuando sintió la mano de su novia acariciar su miembro. La muy picara, pensó.

Tomó su varita y hechizó la recamara para que no se podía oír nada de lo que iban a hacer del exterior. Después tiró su varita y le sacó la playera a Hermione. Acarició su espalda con sus manos antes de recostarla para que el se quedara encima. Le sonrió de oreja a oreja como ella lo había hecho por él y acarició sus pechos antes de bajar la cabeza y recorrerlos a besos. Esta vez Hermione soltó un gemido, hundiendo una mano en su cabello. Draco, sonriendo, bajó un poco más para besar el ombligo dejando su lengua explorar su piel. Hermione suspiró y gimió segundos después cuando sintió los labios de Draco besar el interior de sus muslos. Con movimientos lentos Draco le sacó el short que llevaba para dormir. Luego Draco le quitó a Hermione la ultima prenda que lo separaba de su destinación.

Hermione ahogó un grito de placer cuando Draco masajeó su parte más intima. Con movimientos torpes, lo ayudó a quitarse el bóxer. Lo quería y no podía esperar.

-"Hoy haremos paracaidismo Granger"- susurró Draco, antes de llevar los dedos que la estaban masajeando en su boca ante la mirada llena de deseo de Hermione, apenas había registrado sus palabras. Los iba a chupar otra vez cuando Hermione los tomó y los metió en su boca chupándolos. La mirada de Draco reflejaba el mismo deseo y Hermione tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo besó. Aventurando su lengua en su boca, Draco la recibió encantado.

-"Haremos lo que tu quieras"- dijo Hermione puntualizando cada palabra con un beso, succionando sus labios. Draco sonrió antes de hacerla suya. El siguiente gemido de placer, Hermione no lo ahogó. Draco acariciaba sus piernas mientras seguía con sus movimientos, gimieron al mismo tiempo cuando ella rodeó su cintura con sus piernas aumentando el placer de los dos. Draco besó sus labios, Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello, entregándose totalmente a él. Lo besó apasionadamente explorando cada rincón de su boca con su lengua y Draco apretó una de sus piernas. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida que sentía Draco más profundamente dentro de ella.

Draco volvió a besar sus pechos, Hermione cerró los ojos, el placer era tal que no pensaba aguantar más. Desenredó sus piernas de la cintura de Draco para mover mejor sus caderas y corresponder los movimientos del rubio. Draco gimió y se felicitó interiormente por haber hechizado la recamara.

Hermione soltó un fuerte gemido ahogado cuando alcanzó su orgasmo, sus ojos cerrados, abrazando fuerte a Draco contra ella. Apenas estaba consciente, Draco siguió con sus movimientos antes de alcanzar poquito después su propio orgasmo, gimiendo el apellido de ella. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello de Hermione, besando sus labios. Hermione suspiró en el beso, acarició su espalda depositó unos besitos en su hombro. Draco se acostó de lado, abrazando a Hermione. Tomó la nórdica que se había caído y los cubrió con ella.

-"¿A que hora quieres ir a hacer paracaidismo?"- susurró en su oído, depositando un beso sobre su frente. Hermione sonrió acurrucándose más contra su pecho para luego abrir los ojos como platos.

-"¿Paracaidismo?"- Draco sonrió.

-"Sí Granger paracaidismo, no te olvides lo prometido es deuda"- dijo el rubio antes de apagar la lamparilla para dormir. Hermione bufó y copió a Draco, durmiéndose en sus brazos. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola queridos lectores! Otro capítulo :D 

En la mañana Hermione estaba tomando su desayuno viendo la tele cuando su madre bajó para tomar su café. Jane besó la mejilla de su hija antes de preparar su café.

-"La recepción me dejó cansada, tu padre todavía no se ha despertado. ¿Pero qué haces despierta a estas horas?"- preguntó Jane, sirviéndose una rebanada de pan. Hermione le puso mantequilla y marmellada y se la dio a su madre mientras seguía viendo la tele.

-"Me veo con D en unas horas, aparentemente vamos a hacer paracaidismo. Y antes que me preguntes porque, se lo prometí, un momento de debilidad"- susurró el fin de la frase, viendo la tele. Jane miró su hija sorprendida, ella no soportaba las alturas, hasta las temía. Entonces para qué diablos iba a hacer con un paracaídas. Pero no dijo nada, su hija siempre se encontraba haciendo cosas que no le parecían con su novio. Recordó que un día él la había llevado a hacer salto elástico. Draco era él que siempre practicaba los deportes extremos y Hermione lo acompañaba en todas sus aventuras.

-"Ah tú y tu D"- suspiró Jane, el café estaba listo y se sirvió una taza. –"Hablando de la recepción, vi que habías conocido a Jared. Lo hemos invitado a almorzar, por eso esperaba que fueras a acompañarnos, Luc y Mariela también estarán."

-"Mama sabes que si no fuera porque ya tengo compromisos, habría estado pero lo siento, D tiene que venir por mí en unas horas."- contestó, esta vez dejó de ver a la tele para mirar a su madre.

-"Esta bien, yo lo sé. Además deberíamos de haberte dicho más temprano. Herbert me dijo que tu y Draco pensaban casarse"- Hermione que estaba terminando su chocolate casi se atragantó con la bebida. Jane palmeó su espalda para ayudarle a retomarse.

-"D y yo no hemos pensado en casarnos. El tío Herbert solo quiso tomarte el pelo, le gusta hacer este tipo de bromas."- mintió ágilmente. La verdad era que ella lo venia pensando desde hacía unos meses, pero obviamente Draco ni lo había pensado.

-"Bueno yo y Narcissa estábamos tan encantadas. Por fin pensábamos que iban a dar el paso"- dijo Jane, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-"Me voy a preparar, nos vemos luego mama"- Hermione puso su bol en el fregadero y besó su mama sobre la mejilla antes de irse. No quería oír su madre hablar de bodas cuando, no había ninguna razón de alegrarse. Jane vio su hija alejarse, a veces le gustaría poder entrar en su cabeza para saber lo que podía pensar. Es que a veces no la podía entender. 

Estaba manejando y hablando por su celular como era de su costumbre. Hermione sentada del lado pasajero, estiró su mano para quitarle el celular de la mano. Pero Draco alejó el celular de su alcance, la miró, muy molesto y volvió a mirar la carretera. Hermione suspiró y apoyó su codo sobre la ventanilla, como era otra de su costumbre, él no quería que le quitara el celular de las manos. Decidió dejarlo y mirar el paisaje. Momentos después Draco se echó a reír, su amigo acababa de contar un chiste. Segundos después el carro chocó contra un taxi que se había detenido porque el semáforo era en rojo. Draco se quedó inmóvil, el celular pegado a su oído, ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Hermione. Ella lo miró con un aire suficiente como para decirle que había tenido la razón y se salió del carro para ver al taxista que se había salido de su taxi insultándolos.

Estaba tratando de explicarse con el taxista furioso y melodramático mientras Draco estaba apoyado sobre el carro, insultándolo también. La situación se arregló una hora después, la compañía de seguro de los padres de Hermione se iba a contactar con la compañía del taxista para pagar los gastos. Hermione saludó al taxista que farfulló un adiós e insultó a Draco antes de subirse a su taxi. Hermione acabó por manejar el carro en lugar de Draco que estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, enojado. Hermione le devolvió su celular y él lo arrojó, haciendo que el aparato cayera sobre los asientos de detrás. Hermione suspiró y siguió manejando.

Llegaron al lugar donde tenían que ir a hacer paracaidismo y Draco se salió primero del carro. Hermione cerró el carro. Dejó su bolsa en el vehículo y sacó el paquete de m&ms que estaba en su bolsa. Era la costumbre de ellos, siempre compartían un paquete de m&ms juntos. Esto se hizo de niños, un día Narcissa les había dado a cada uno un paquete a Gray, a Draco y ella. Desde este día, el dulce se había vuelto la merienda preferida de cada uno. Caminó al lado del rubio que no decía ni una palabra, se detuvo y lo tomó del brazo.

Draco la miró con molestia por detenerlo. Hermione estiró el paquete de dulce con una sonrisa. Era su manera de disculparse. Cuando él daba una rabieta siempre acababa por disculparse primera aunque más de unas veces no sabía por qué se disculpaba realmente pero no soportaba saberlo enojado, que sea con ella o no. Draco la miró unos segundos, dudando. Pero acabó por tomar el paquete de sus manos y sonrió. Puso un caramelo en su boca, la tomó en sus brazos dándole un beso sobre la mejilla y ella le dio un beso en el cuello.

-"Este Jared estaba coqueteando contigo"- dijo Draco minutos después mientras caminaban la distancia hasta el lugar donde iban a hacer paracaidismo. Metió otro caramelo en su boca y esperó la respuesta de Hermione.

-"Para nada, se estaba presentando, ya te dije que nuestros papas son muy amigos. Hasta podemos ser amigos, quien sabe."- dijo, tomó un caramelo del paquete.

-"Entonces si te digo que acabo de conocer una chica y que yo y ella somos muy amigos. ¿No vas a decir nada?"- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-"Diría que esta chica está interesada en ti y que no tiene ninguna intención de ser solo una buena amiga"- contestó, Draco tomó otro caramelo.

-"Estos serian tus celos hablando y no tu"

-"No. Solo que una chica y un chico no pueden ser solo buenos amigos D"- contestó tomando el paquete de las manos de Draco.

-"Y que me dices de Ron y Harry. Bueno entonces suponemos que tú y yo nos separamos. ¿No podríamos seguir siendo amigos?"

-"No"- contestó indiferente, tomó otro caramelo.

-"Nada que ver Granger, estás diciendo pendejadas"- dijo Draco tirándole el paquete de m&m's de las manos, muy molesto.

-"Y tú eres un huevón"- dijo con un tono ligero. Draco se detuvo en seco y Hermione se volteó para ver lo que le pasaba. Draco tiró con violencia el paquete de m&m's al suelo, haciendo que los pocos caramelos que quedaban rodaran por el suelo.

-"¡No puedo creer que estoy contigo!"- se enojó el rubio. Hermione lo miró y rodó los ojos.

-"Que te puedo decir, soy sexy"- dijo antes de seguir caminando, dejando el rubio atrás. Draco miró Hermione alejarse, una sonrisa adornando su expresión, divertido por la actitud de su novia. Sacudió la cabeza y corrió para alcanzarla.

** 

-"Sabes D, hay muchas otras maneras de morir"- gritó la castaña para que Draco la pudiera oír con todo el alboroto que había en el helicóptero. Apenas se podían oír por el ruido causado por las hélices. Un instructor estaba averiguando que el equipo y que sus trajes estaban en orden.

-"Claro, entonces intentemos esa, muriendo juntos"- gritó el rubio, besó sus labios y se puso el casco. Hermione puso su casco e hizo una oración silenciosa, para que Merlín la salve de esto. Draco viendo la expresión de Hermione se echó a reír. El instructor que estaba con Draco y el otro que se ocupaba de ella, empezaron a contaron hasta las cinco con sus dedos, indicando el momento de saltar. Draco tomó la mano de Hermione como para hacerle saber que estaba con ella y que lo hacían juntos. Ella le devolvió el apretón y cuando los instructores contaron hasta cinco, estaban cayendo libremente en el aire.

En algún momento durante la caída libre hacia el suelo Draco encontró las manos de Hermione. Y los dos se dejaron caer, con sus manos unidas, maravillándose ante el paisaje que se ofrecía sin límite ante ellos. 

**

Después de la aventura con el paracaídas, decidieron ir al cine. Hermione estaba a punto de dormirse, la película era una de las más soporíficas que había visto. Bostezó por la enésima vez y ladeó la cabeza para ver lo que hacia Draco. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando lo pilló metiendo alcohol que sacó de un frasco que tenia, en su botella de zumo. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, se inclinó para quitarle el frasco de las manos pero ya había metido todo el contenido en la botella de zumo. Minutos después él había bebido la mitad de la botella, Hermione le quitó la botella de las manos. Entonces Draco trató de quitarle su zumo a una de las personas que estaban sentadas detrás de ellos. Hermione se volteó y se lo impidió, unas personas empezaban a enojarse porque Draco estaba causando un alboroto.

Hermione logró a que se quedara tranquilo, pero unos minutos después Draco empezó a aburrirse, por lo que se puso a distraerla de la película, primero empezó a hablar fuerte en la sala, luego no sólo la distraía a ella sino a todas las personas cerca de ellos. Hermione tuvo que salir con el rubio para que dejara de molestar a las personas presentes. Finalmente encontraron un sitio en el fondo, los dos compartiendo el resto de la bebida alcoholada que había preparado Draco, mientras Draco tenía un brazo alrededor de su hombro. Hermione no sabía si se debía al alcohol pero la película pareció muchísimo más interesada en este momento.

-Soy la reina de Inglaterra" – se exclamó Draco, una cerveza en su mano, visiblemente borracho. Estaban en el último piso de un edificio, sobre la terraza. Ahí había un sitio donde uno se podía sentar, mientras veía el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad de noche.

-"De todas las cosas raras que me dijiste, esta debe ser la más alarmante D"- dijo Hermione, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

-"Yo soy el empresario de mi propia vida"- dijo Draco, bebiendo su cerveza.

-"Dime D y si no logras ser un empresario, que le vas a decir a Narcissa, le vas a mentir…"- Draco la interrumpió.

-"Deja de preocuparte, las cosas van a cambiar Grander…" – Draco se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, intentó otra vez pronunciar su nombre correctamente-"Granper. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó con una expresión confusa.

-"Me llamo Charles"- dijo sonriendo.

-"Tengo un plan increíble Charles. Pero no te lo voy a decir de otras formas se me podría venir abajo."- confesó Draco, entusiasmado por su propio plan.

-"Merlín, tienes otro plan"- se quejó Hermione, sabiendo que significa problemas por venir.

-"Merlín, te ves tan linda Charles, cuando te preocupas, haces una cara…"- se exclamó Draco riendo, trató de arrodillarse sobre el asiento para pinchar las mejillas de Hermione pero se cayó, causando que Hermione se volteara para ver como estaba. –"Estoy bien, está todo bien"- contestó Draco desde el suelo, tratando de levantarse. Hermione volvió a mirar hacia la ciudad.

-"Eres mi leona Charles, lo puedes enfrentar, arreglar todo"- dijo arrastrando sus palabras, se apoyó de brazos cruzados sobre el asiento, quedándose sentado en el suelo.

-"Y tu claro te aprovechas de esto"- contestó sonriendo, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-"No digas eso, sabes muy bien que no soy uno de esos tipos serios, siempre acabo haciendo algo imprevisiblemente estúpido. Entiéndelo"-

-"¿Y porque yo debería de entender?"- preguntó mientras se daba la vuelta par encararlo. –"¿Yo, porque debería de entender?"- volvió a preguntar mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-"¿Quien se la pasa discutiendo todo el tiempo?"-preguntó ella.

-"Yo"- contestó Draco arrastrando su respuesta.

-"¿Quien es el que hace cosas estupideces?"

-"Yo"

-"¿Quien es lo más impulsivo?"

-"¡Yo, su señoría, yo!"- se exclamó teatralmente Draco, levantando el dedo.

-"¿Entonces porque yo debería de entender?"- preguntó inclinándose hacia él.

-"¿Quien es la más grande en edad?"- Hermione bufó solo tenía un año que les separaba.-"Tú" – contestó el rubio. –"¿Quien es más madura?"- preguntó tratando de sentarse a su lado- "Tú"- contestó él –"¿Quien es más comprehensiva?"- volvió a preguntar mientras la sentaba a ahorcajadas sobre él- "Tú" – Volvió a contestar Draco y Hermione rodeó su cuello con sus brazos."¿Quién es más sensible?" susurró él –"Tú".

-"Ves Charles, tu eres la que lo puede con todo" – contestó –"Porque si sueltas todo…"- dijo antes de soltarla para recuperarla al último momento, impidiendo que se cayera como para expresar su punto. Si ella lo soltara todo, ellos se caerían. –"Me completas"- susurró mirándola a los ojos, esbozando su maravillosa sonrisa.

-"Su Majestad no sea tan cursi, por favor"- contestó ella mirándolo burlonamente.

-"Yo soy el papalote y tu eres el hijo"- dijo arrastrando sus palabras.

-"El hilo"- corrigió Hermione.

-"Cuando quiero volar en alto, me dejas pero cuando sientes que hay peligro, me haces volver"

-"Y que pasa si el hilo se rompe"- preguntó ella susurrando.

-"No digas estas cosas. Esto es el trabajo de la Oficina encargada del cuidado de los hilos. Para nada se puede romper" –contestó él causando la risa de Hermione.

-"Entonces voy a hablar con ellos"

-"¿Lo prometes Charles?"-preguntó susurrando mirándola a los ojos.

-"Lo prometo"- contestó seria, besando sus labios.

-"Porque me gusta volar en alto, no lo puedo evitar"- se exclamó el rubio, robándole otro beso, succionando sus labios.

-"Lo sé"- contestó ella, besándolo.

-"¿Pero siempre vas a estar, verdad? ¿No vas a permitir que algo nos separe, que nos distancie?"- advirtió el rubio, poniendo su dedo en frente de ella. Hermione asintió, besó su dedo y luego sus labios. 

**

Horas después Hermione con la ayuda de su varita pudo entrar en casa de Draco, sin despertar a Narcissa y lo ayudó a ir en su cama. Coma él estaba pasado de copas, tenía dificultad para caminar derecho.

-"¿A dónde me llevas Charles?"- preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

-"A dormir"- contestó ella.

Le quitó sus zapatos y Draco soltó una risilla de euforia. Lo cubrió con sus sabanas, que eran verdes en honor a su casa en Hogwarts. Era un verdadero Slytherin, hasta su recamara estaba pintada en verde. Pero bueno no podía decir nada si la suya era pintada en rojo. Se levantó para irse, pero Draco estaba agarrando su mano mientras se había caído dormido. Suspirando, se quitó los zapatos con una mano y se acostó a su lado. Acarició su rostro con la punta de sus dedos, arreglando un mechón de pelo que le caía en la frente.

-"No voy a permitir que nada nos separe. Lo prometo."- susurró en su oído antes de besar sus labios. Apagó la lamparilla sobre su mesita de noche y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho para dormirse. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola queridos lectores! Gracias por sus reviews y esperó que le siga gustando el fic :D Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

-« Jimmy pídele perdón al doctor Granger"- se enojó la madre del pequeño.

-"No se preocupe, no pasa nada"- siseó Hermione, masajeando su tobillo. Estaba curando una de las numerosas caries de la boca del niño cuando él le dio una patada en el tobillo, a causa del dolor. Afortunadamente los adultos no estaban tan incontrolables, sino a este ritmo no podría caminar.

-"No doctor Granger, él se tiene que disculpar, de otras maneras, no tendrá ningún dulce"- Hermione observó a la madre del niño, para que mandarle al dentista si era para darle dulces, minutos después.

-"Perdón doctor Granger"- dijo el chico, susurrando, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que estaba a punto de derramar porque su madre lo había retado. Hermione maldijo en voz baja, si no podía soportar una cosa era las lagrimas de un niño. Con esfuerzo se agachó a la altura del niño.

-"No pasa nada Jimmy, mira ni me duele"- mintió, le estaba doliendo fatal. El pequeño pareció convencido y volvió a sentarse para que Hermione acabara su trabajo.

Finalmente, Jimmy y su madre se fueron treinta minutos después. Miró su agenda y suspiró. Solo eran las nueve de la mañana y estaba aburrida. Solo espera a que venga el fin del día. Como sus padres se la pasaban todo el día curando caries y sanar dientes, no tenía la menor idea.

Técnicamente ya estaba dentista solamente faltaba el día de las entregas de los diplomas y seria un dentista oficial. Este era nada más una forma de empezar temprano. Todavía no había decorado su oficina, eso hacía que no la considerase como un espacio personal. Aunque dudaba que lo llegara a considerar como tal con o sin decoración.

Salió de su oficina para consultar sus otras citas con su secretaria cuando vio una persona muy especial. Su secretaria Beatriz le avisó que tenía una cita que estaba esperando, en total había cuatro personas sentadas. Sin embargo solo vio a una.

-"Beatriz voy a recibir el señor"- dijo sin quitarle la vista a la persona sentada que le sonreía con suficiencia a pesar de llevar gafas de sol en medio día, probablemente por la resaca del quince que debía de tener.

-"Pero señorita, tiene usted una cita que la está esperando"- susurró Beatriz.

-"Solo será por cinco minutos, nada más"- el rubio sentado puso una cara de ofendido, viendo que se iba a quedar solo por 5 minutos.

Hermione hizo el rubio pasar y en cuanto la puerta se cerró. Draco la tenía pegada contra la puerta, besándola como si no hubiera mañana. Hermione le quitó las gafas y con buena puntería las arrojó sobre el asiento del paciente. Ahora podía ver sus ojos, esos ojos gris azules que la volvían loca. Acarició su pelo y lo besó. Draco bajó sus labios a su cuello y Hermione gimió. Draco entonces la alzó por la cintura y Hermione le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, pegada a la puerta.

Draco la volvió a besar y ella le mordisqueó el labio inferior cuando el beso se terminó.

-"Merlín Granger que cachonda te ves con esta bata de dentista"- susurró el rubio, dándole otro beso.

-"Serás la primera persona que me dice esto, pero supongo que solo tú tienes este privilegio"- le dijo sonriendo y Draco la volvió a besar. –"D, de verdad tengo que atender al otro paciente"- susurró, contra sus labios.

-"Él tiene otros dientes"- dijo mientras trataba de quitarle la bata.

-"D, de verás tenemos que parar"- le dio otro beso y Draco la bajó al suelo. Draco dio unos pasos hacia atrás para poner distancias porque sino la iba a tomar sobre el asiento destinado al paciente.

-"No entiendo Granger, si tanto quieres sanar dientes, te recuerdo que yo también tengo unos. Me puedes entretener en tu oficina todo el santo día, no me molesta"- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-"Ya sé, además que buena dentición tienes"- dijo burlonamente, acariciando sus labios antes de besarlos.

-"Que gracioso mira me muero de la risa"- contestó el rubio.

-"Mi sentido del humor no tiene límite, ya lo sé. Ahora anda ahuecando señor, que tengo un paciente esperando."- dijo la castaña sonriente. Draco bufó y se dirigió hasta la puerta, lo estaba corriendo, no lo podía creer. Hermione lo acompaño hasta la puerta y se le ocurrió una idea al rubio para desquitarse. La secretaria acababa de llamar al próximo paciente y Draco seguía a la puerta.

-"Adiós dentista cachonda"- dijo el rubio, dándole una nalgada y un beso sonoro antes de irse. La secretaria y los pacientes en la sala de espera abrieron los ojos como platos, sorprendidos. Pero la más sorprendida era Hermione que no podía hacer más que parpadear, viendo el rubio alejarse. Trataba de convencerse que lo que había pasado nada más era un fibra de su imaginación, pero las expresiones de Beatriz y sus pacientes le garantizaban del contrario.

-"Pobrecito no está bien del coco pero sea como sea, al paciente lo tengo que atender. ¿No?"- explicó Hermione. Vio como unos pacientes parecían creerle y otros seguían escépticos. Sonrió para su paciente –"Señor, adelante por favor"- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El rubio no sabía lo que lo esperaba. 

En la tarde, los Granger invitaron a los Malfoy a cenar. Narcissa estaba hablando de un próximo evento que tenía que planear. Una fiesta de despedida de solteras. Cuando se encontró en el mundo muggle sin saber qué hacer para sustentar a su hijo, decidió hacer lo que sabía hacer a la perfección, que era planear un evento. Ahora era planeadora de eventos en el mundo muggle. Draco escuchaba la conversación con un aire desinteresado mientras Hermione escuchaba con atención, bebiendo cada palabras de la conversación, hasta participaba en ella.

Por lo que sorprendió a Draco sentir el pie de la castaña deslizarse por su pierna, trazando movimientos circulares con la punta de su pie hasta su muslo. Draco inmediatamente miró en dirección de la castaña. Hermione lo miró discretamente mientras escuchaba la conversación, y sonrió.

-"Planear su despedida de soltera, es una buena idea. Además Narcissa imagínate si deciden invitarte, lo divertido que va a ser, seria genial."- dijo Hermione, riendo. Con eso el recorrido de su pie subió hasta el miembro del rubio, discretamente, mientras bromeaba con Narcissa. Rió aun más cuando vio Draco casi saltar de su silla.

-"¡Carajo!"- se exclamó Draco cuando sintió la punta del pie de la castaña entre sus piernas. Narcissa se detuvo en seco, mirando a su hijo ofendida por el tipo de lenguaje. Los Granger lo miraron con curiosidad y Hermione alzó una ceja, como si nada. La muy lista, tenía el descaro de hacer como si nada, pensó el rubio.

-"¿Te pasa algo D?" preguntó Hermione, poniendo una cara de preocupación, mientras continuaba sobándolo por debajo de la mesa.

-"Nada"- contestó con un tono de voz ahogado. Narcissa empezó a preocuparse. Draco apenas podía quedar sentado, a qué jugaba ella. A que venía este jueguito, en la habitación podía hacerle lo que quería pero cuando estaban comiendo, además con sus padres, presentes. En este momento, lo entendió todo, la muy vengativa se estaba desquitando por lo de la mañana. Trató moverse sobre su silla como pudo para alejar el pie de la castaña pero no sirvió de nada. Hermione seguía sus movimientos por debajo de la mesa y pronto el rubio no podía ni imaginar levantarse de la mesa. Porque no podría explicar el porqué del bulto tenía en la entre pierna. Que de seguro verían los Granger y su madre por sus pantalones.

Fulminó a su novia, que estaba como si nada conversando con su madre.

-"Okay, está bien, tú ganas Granger. Me disculpo pero para ya de una vez, vale. "- dijo Draco, así de la nada, interrumpiendo a su madre. Hermione lo miró y sonrió con suficiencia. Draco frunció los ceños al ver esta sonrisita pero igual había funcionado, porque sintió el pie de su novia deslizarse por su muslo, después por su pierna y en segundos ya no lo sobaba por debajo de la mesa. Aparentemente solo esperaba una disculpa para parar con sus jueguitos.

-"¿Draco, seguro que estás bien?"- preguntó Jane, alzando una ceja.

-"Claro, de hecho me siento mucho mejor"- contestó, fulminando otra vez a la castaña.

Luego vino el postre, una tarta de fresas. Como era de costumbre Draco empezó a retirar cada fresa de la tarta y las puso en otro plato. Narcissa, Marc y Jane solo rodaron los ojos, después el rubio tendió el plato que contenía las fresas a Hermione. Hermione tomó el plato y comió las fresas, mientras los demás comían su rebanada de tarta. Los adultos observaron a la pareja, ya ni le sorprendían sus costumbres en la mesa.

Ya sabían que uno siempre acaba retirando algo de su plato para dárselo al otro, por ejemplo si se trataba de una tara de fruta, Draco le daba los trocitos de fruta a la castaña y comía su tarta. Hermione cuando comía helado, comía el helado y dejaba el barquillo a Draco. Se había vuelto una costumbre, ni se daban cuenta. Así que cuando vieron Draco retirar las frutas de su tarta apenas la había recibido, no se sorprendieron. Así eran ellos.

La cena se terminó y Draco y su madre regresaron a su casa. El se despidió de Hermione con un beso casto, como ahí estaban sus padres. Los Granger se fueron a dormir temprano como tenían que trabajar el día siguiente. También su hija debería de haberse ido a dormir temprano pero ella se encontraba a unos metros de la casa, en dirección de la recamara de su novio.

Hermione entró en la recamara del rubio y cerró la puerta sin hacer ningún ruido. Sacó del ropero de Draco su ropa de dormir y se metió en su cama, acurrucándose contra él. Draco ya estaba dormido sin embargo, como sintiendo su presencia, la abrazó contra él, una mano en su pelo y otra sobre su cintura. Ella sonrió y se acomodó en sus brazos. En unos minutos estaba dormida.

A las 6:30 ya estaba despertada, tenía una cita a las 8, esto era una de las políticas de la clínica de sus padres. Empezar el día temprano ayudaba a hacer bien su trabajo y poder marcharse temprano. Salió del baño y se preparó para irse a trabajar mientras Draco seguía durmiendo. El no trabajaba antes de las 9, era auror en el mismo equipo de Harry y Ron. Cuando ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle al oído.

-"D me voy, nos vemos después. Y sobre todo recuerda, ningún…"

-"Acto heroico"- farfulló Draco, la voz soñolienta. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió medio dormido. Tomó un rizo de su cabello jugó con él mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella le dio un beso y Draco aprovechó para atraer hacia él y la hizo caer sobre la cama con él.

-"Y porque no te tomas el día libre Granger. Tus padres se pueden encargar de atender a tus pacientes. Yo me invento una excusa y nosotros nos quedamos en la cama."- dijo besando su cuello.

-"Sí y después mis padres me van a andar buscando con un palo en la mano"- dijo sarcásticamente, ladeando la cabeza para que la besara.

-"No digas sandeces, eres bastante grandecita como para que tus padres de den una paliza"- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-"¡Tu no digas sandeces! Que la paliza no la voy a recibir yo, el palo será para ti D"- le dio un beso sonoro en los labios. Vio la expresión sorprendida de Draco y lo besó otra vez – "Es broma D"- se echó a reír. Draco, lejos de ver la gracia en esto se levantó de la cama, haciendo que Hermione se encontrara acostada de lado. Hermione siguió riendo y Draco la fulminó con la mirada. Ella se levantó de la cama, le envió un beso en el aire con su mano y se fue a trabajar. 

-"¿A Estados Unidos, no estarás hablando en serio Draco?"- preguntó Narcissa viendo el folleto de la universidad de la que hablaba su hijo en Boston.

-"Estoy hablando en serio madre, el curso solo dura 1 año, anda no es para tanto. Solo me voy a estudiar."- dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-"No irás Draco, no sé si te das cuenta pero estamos hablando de 1 año. ¿Además a que viene esto, no sabía que querías ir en la universidad?"

-"Yo envié mi candidatura y ellos me aceptaron, sabes que no me gusta para nada ser un auror. No quiero trabajar para el ministerio madre. "

-"Entonces búscate otra cosa pero aquí Draco, no voy a permitir que te vayas por 1 año a kilómetros de aquí."- gritó Narcissa empezando a perder la paciencia con su hijo.

-"Siempre es lo mismo contigo madre. No te entiendo, por una vez que estoy tratando de hacer algo que no te guste me lo impides. A veces entiendo porque padre no quiso regresar con nosotros, le estabas agobiando como lo haces conmigo"- gritó el rubio. Narcissa se quedó boquiabierta, no podía creer que su hijo se había atrevido a decirle esto. Draco, enfurecido, tomó sus cosas y se fue de la casa dando un portazo. Narcissa, tenía el folleto de la universidad en sus manos temblantes y se fue a sentar. Una vez calmada, empezó a derramar las lágrimas que no se había atrevido a derramar delante de su hijo. 

Hermione estaba lavando sus manos en el baño de las mujeres de la clínica cuando Draco entró, como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-"¡Mi madre volvió a empezar con su chantaje emocional, no puedo creerlo, que me lo vuelva a hacer!"- gritó el rubio.

-"! A ver, te quieres calmar D! ¡Estás en una clínica y no en tu salón carajo! - gritó. Lo miró, molesta. Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que no era el lugar para que empiece a dar una rabieta.

-"Estamos en el baño de las mujeres, precisamente."- contestó como si nada, corrigiéndola.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse y no mandarle a volar como quería en este momento.

-"¿A ver, dime qué pasó?"- preguntó, escondiendo su mal humor. Es que llevaba ya seis horas en la clínica con una pausa para almorzar de una hora, o sea nada. Su padre había sugerido que siguiera trabajando en la clínica y que la presentara en un congreso que iba ser en dos semanas. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la voluntad de escuchar al rubio despotricar contra el mundo entero.

-"La buena noticia es que voy a poder ingresar la universidad para el curso"- dijo el rubio dándole un folleto para que lo pueda ver.-"La mala es que mi madre no quiere que vaya"-siguió Draco, molesto.

Hermione miraba el folleto sin entender ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo Draco después que le tendiera el folleto. Es que simplemente había dejado de escuchar en el momento que tuvo el folleto en las manos. Sobre la portada tenía una fotografía del campus de la universidad donde el nombre Universidad de Boston estaba escrito en letras cursivas.

-"¿Boston? ¿Te vas a los Estados Unidos?"- preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos. Draco la miró como si ella no lo estuviera escuchando, molesto. Acaba de decírselo.

-"Yo quiero pero mi madre no quiere que vaya Granger"- contestó de manera cortante.

-"¿Te has matriculado a la universidad?"

-"Que acaso no me oyes Granger, ya te he dicho que si. Al principio lo hice porque quería sorprenderlas, ni siquiera pensaba estar admitido. Pero lo logré Granger. Estoy matriculado en una universidad, en Boston Claro pensaba decirles…"

-"¿Y cuándo, el día de tu viaje rumbo al aeropuerto?"- preguntó enojada, como podía decidir algo así sin hablarle con ella ni con nadie.

-"Claro que no Granger, no te pongas sentimental. ¡Ya tengo suficiente con mi madre!"

-"¡No me estoy poniendo sentimental! Así que decides irte por 1 año entero y no quieres que ni tu madre ni yo opinemos del asunto. ¿No dijiste nada D, como quieres que lo tomemos?"

-"¡No tengo porque avisarles de todos los planes en los que pienso!"- se enojó el rubio.

-"¡Eso no es un plan D, es una decisión, que hay una diferencia!"

-"Es que la verdad no pensaba que me iban a aceptar solo quería sorprenderlas, si ellos me aceptarían. Es que no pensaba que mi madre lo iba a tomar tan mal, que le vaya a molestar tanto"

-"¿Y yo, como se supone que yo tenga que tomarlo D?"- preguntó en un susurro, esto pareció hacer reflexionar al rubio. De repente la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, dándole un beso tierno.

-"Sé que no es fácil, perdóname. Por eso no quería decírtelo, sabía que te ibas a comer el coco"- Hermione se alejó de él violentamente.

-"¡Yo flipo porque siempre estoy compitiendo con todos tus planes y tus ideas descabelladas! ¿Con todo eso, qué tipo de lugar ocupo en tu vida Draco?"

-"¿Y qué lugar ocupas en tu propia vida Granger? ¡Haciendo algo que no te gusta hacer! ¡No teniendo ni puta idea de lo quieres hacer de verdad! ¡Y para el colmo tienes el descaro de decirme que no debería de hacer lo que realmente quiero, que yo no cumpla mis sueños!"- le gritó él en su cara.

-"¡Lo estás haciendo otra vez Draco! ¡Siempre tienes que focalizarte sobre mis defectos, porque no focalizarte sobre los tuyos por una vez en tu vida!"

-"¡Lo estoy intentando maldita sea! ¡Tú lo habrías entendido si no fuera porque no tienes idea de lo que es arriesgarse! ¡Estas aburriéndote como una ostra todo el santo día en esta clínica, no tienes idea de lo quieres de tu vida carajo! ¡Y no haces nada, al contrario te conformas con esto! ¿Dónde quedó este espíritu tan aventurero que caracteriza los Gryffindor, donde quedó este fuego, esta energía? ¡Caray! Que quieres hacer de tu vida Granger!" – volvió a gritar mirándola a los ojos.

-"¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ¡Pero yo lo admito, no como tú! Que siempre que tienes un problema, lo resuelvas con mentiras"

-"¡Porque tú no puedes soportar oír la verdad Granger! ¡El miedo te lo impide!"- Hermione alzó una ceja al escuchar esas palabras. Se acercó más a él, solo unos centímetros separándolos.

-"A ver, inténtalo"- le dijo muy en serio, con un toque de frialdad en su tono.

-"Muy bien. No tienes vida, yo soy tu vida Granger. ¡Nada debería cambiar tu vida llena de rutina, y a la mierda con la mía! No soy la persona que amas, solo eres mi costumbre."

-"¿Eso es tu verdad? Culparme, mintiendo al decir que no te amo. ¡Eres patético!"- gritó ella.

-"¡Y tu eres una ilusa y! …"- iba a decir otra cosa pero la castaña lo interrumpió.

-"¿Sabes qué? Ya decidiste que te querías ir, ¿no? Pese a lo que pueda pensar tu madre o yo. ¿No importa lo que podamos opinar de esto?"

-"¡Y no importa lo que yo quiera, lo que yo piense!"

-"El problema es que eres incapaz de simpatizarte con nadie, eres un egoísta. No puedes sentir ni pena ajena, que no sea la tuya o lo que pasa con tu vida. ¡Siempre piensas en ti mismo, siempre tiene que ser tú, tú y otra vez tú! ¡Y quieres ser empresario, hazme el favor!"- gritó ella antes de salir del baño con toda prisa. Dejando el rubio, enojado con la palabra en la boca.

Draco soltó un gruñido de frustración y le dio una patada en la papelera que se encontraba en los baños antes de irse también. Después de asegurarse que ya los dos jóvenes se habían ido, Beatriz y Esther, la secretaria de Jane, pudieron salir de su cubículo. Es que al oír que los dos estaban discutiendo, ninguna había tenido el valor de salir de su cubículo. Ahora las dos se estaban mirando, compartiendo una mirada sorprendida. Qué diablos acaba de ocurrir en el baño, lo único que podían decir es que esta discusión había sido muy fea. Solo podían esperar a que el doctor Granger no les haga pasar su mal humor, porque le quedaban aún tres citas con unos pacientes. 

¿Les gustó? Comenten :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hola lectores, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Los deseo una buena lectura y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con este fic esperando que les guste :D

-« Si lo tengo bien claro, lo que le reprochas es que falte de ambición, que sea una agua fiesta y que no tenga ni idea de lo que quiere hacer. ¿Lo que explica porque no se alegra de tu partida a los Estados Unidos?"- resumió Harry mientras el rubio estaba tomando de su cerveza.

-"Exactamente, lo captas" – Harry tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y tomó una flecha apuntando justo en el centro del blanco.

-"Y que su problema en realidad es que tengas demasiada ambición y que te focalices demasiado en las cosas menos en ella"- volvió a resumir el moreno.

-"Exactamente, ves lo entiendes todo" – sonrió el rubio.

-"¿Y sabes qué? La entiendo"- Draco lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sabes que ustedes dos formarían una excelente pareja. ¿Por qué no se casan? Y así los dos podrán decir todo lo malo que piensan de mí" – dijo el rubio con un tono seco.

-"Ves, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Te la pasas haciendo este tipo de bromas pesadas porque sabes perfectamente lo comprometida que está con esa relación y lo mucho que te ama. Aunque no veo el porqué, la verdad." –Harry hizo una mala cara.

-"Y lo que necesito es tomar mis distancias de este amor"

-"¡Vaya! Hablas como todo un Malfoy, haciendo lo mismo que tu padre con tu madre"- farfulló Harry. Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

-"Esas son dos cosas diferentes"

-"¿Entonces como llamas lo que acabas de hacer?"- preguntó el moreno.

**

-"Mintió tío, me mintió, como siempre. ¡Y por qué, por un estúpido curso de un año, un año!"- se quejó la castaña, arreglando los expedientes de sus pacientes. El tío Herbert que estaba sentado sobre el sillón del paciente miró a su sobrina, exasperado.

-"Vaya hija pero que te lo haya dicho con retraso no signifique que te haya mentido. Es verdad que no es un santo pero por lo menos es independiente, sabe lo que quiere, déjalo. ¿Porque te molesta tanto?"- preguntó examinando los aparatos que tenía a su alcance.

-"Tío, Draco es independiente, aventurero, lo quiere conocer todo, siempre está en busca de nuevos desafíos. Y me gustan esas cualidades en él. Pero son esas mismísimas cualidades que me apartan de su vida. ¡Y él está totalmente conforme con ello!"- se exasperó la castaña.

**

-"No veo lo que tiene de malo"- dijo el rubio, lanzando una flecha pero faltó el blanco.-"Quiero viajar, ver al mundo, divertirme, vivir mi vida como yo quiera, sin presiones."- se defendió ante su amigo.

-"¿Y ella te lo impide?"

**

-"A ver sobrinita, quieras o no, si él está pensando en irse, una cosa es segura…"

**

-"¿Quieres terminar con ella?" – preguntó Harry, Draco dejó la flecha que estaba a punto de lanzar y miró al moreno, sin saber que decir.

**

Hermione miró a su tío de la misma forma, dejando los expedientes que estaba por clasificar. Pensando en lo que le acaba de preguntar su tío. Terminar con Draco, eso jamás se lo había planteado.

**

Estaba en su recamara, había regresado de la clínica y ni siquiera tomó el tiempo de hablar con sus padres como tenía la costumbre de hacerlo al salir de la clínica. Subió directito a su recamara, saltando la cena. La verdad, no tenía hambre. La discusión con Draco fue muy fuerte y la plática con su tío había sido el colmo. Sacó el folleto de la universidad que le había dado el rubio y se puso a leerlo. Cuando acabó de leer el folleto, dejó caer el documento sobre su escritorio. La universidad parecía ser excelente y sin duda seria una oportunidad para el rubio estudiar allá.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y tomó la foto del rubio que estaba sobre su mesita de noche, tenían muchas fotos de ellos juntos pero esa era su favorita. La había tomado un fotógrafo, un regalo de Narcissa para su hijo. En la foto Draco tenía la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, se veía tan pensativo y sus ojos tan expresivos que Hermione le pidió una copia a Narcissa. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y trató como pudo de encontrar el sueño.

**

Draco estaba en su recamara viendo la pagina web de la universidad de Boston, no podía creer que su madre se negaba a enviarlo en esa universidad. Si era una de las mejores de todo el país. Hecho una furia, se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia su closet. Furioso tomó una maleta y arrojó a tiros cada ropa que podía alcanzar en ella. Sacó otra maleta e hizo lo mismo, arrojando unos libros y unas chaquetas. Pero se paró en seco cuando sacó una ropa que no le pertenecía. Observó la blusa que tenía en las manos y la llevó a su nariz. Todavía llevaba el perfume de la castaña, dejó escapar un suspiró y dejó la blusa en el closet. Se sentó sobre su cama observando el revoltijo que había en su recamara, todo estaba patas arriba.

Se recostó boca arriba, observó el techo antes de mirar la foto de la castaña que tenia sobre una de sus estanterías donde ponía sus libros. Le había hecho un lugar para poner la foto como se lo había pedido la castaña, visto que ella tenía una de él en su recamara. La castaña le estaba sonriendo, sus rizos recogidos. Recordaba el día que él le tomó la foto, estaban de vacaciones y él había insistido en que se fueran al lago a pescar. El problema era que ninguno de los dos sabía como pescar así que se quedaron sin pez. Pero había sido divertidísimo tratar pescar con ella. La vez siguiente cuando fueron al lugar, él no tenía precisamente la idea de pescar en la cabeza y la castaña no se había quejado, al contrario.

Acomodó su almohada pero no pudo conseguir el sueño.

**

-"Quiere ser empresario Hermione, no, me digas que no notaste que esa universidad esta reputada por sus clases de gestión y administración de empresas"- preguntó Narcissa mientras las dos tomaban el té en su oficina.

Después de haber pasado una noche en blanco Hermione había ido a visitar a Narcissa en su oficina para que hablaran del rubio. Narcissa suspiró- "Solo es una excusa para irse de aquí Hermione, conozco a mi hijo. Miró la foto que tenia de él sobre su escritorio de cuando solo tenía 5 años, a esta época ya causaba todo un alboroto.

-"Cuando Draco estaba pequeñito le hizo creer a una de sus maestras que no podía hacer la tarea porque su padre se la pasaba en la empresa y su mama tenía que organizar un montón de eventos sociales. Y por esa razón tenía que hacer todo el trabajo en la casa porque los elfos tenían que ayudar a su madre a planear fiestas."- Hermione intentó contener su risa ante el cuento de Narcissa

-"Te puedes reír, así de mentiroso era desde pequeñito. Te digo algo, sinceramente yo que si hubiera sido la maestra le habría creído y todo eso porque no quería hacer la tarea. Tan bueno es mi hijo para salirse con la suya." Narcissa se levantó de su asiento y se sirvió otra taza de té.

-"Quien sabe lo que hará cuando este allá. Draco todavía no ha visto las cosas como yo las he visto Hermione. No conoce lo duro e implacable que es el mudo de los negocios. Yo estuve casada con un hombre de negocios y yo sé que no es nada fácil."- Hermione se levantó también y puso una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer como para tranquilizarla.

-"Sí pero como va a aprender la cabezota que es tu hijo si no aprende por sí mismo. Él cometerá sus errores como todos pero por lo menos aprenderá de sus errores Narcissa. Draco no es como su padre. Tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones y aprender de ellas."- dijo la castaña. Narcissa se dio la vuelta y acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

**

Hermione entró en la recamara del rubio y se sorprendió de verla en este estado de desorden. Draco se levantó en seguida poniéndose en posición sentada sobre su cama mirándola. Se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada hasta que Hermione se acercara y tomó las dos maletas. Draco la observó, confundido. Hermione puso las dos maletas al suelo en frente de ella y sacó su varita para arreglar su ropa correctamente. La ropa que el rubio había arrojado se arregló de manera ordenada en las maletas y en unos minutos la recamara volvió a ser bien ordenada, todo en su orden y las maletas del rubio hechas.

Draco se quedó sin habla cuando Hermione se le acercó con un paquete de m&m's en la mano. Ella se sentó a su lado, le tendió el paquete y Draco se sirvió un caramelo.

-"Narcissa dio su visto bueno, con una condición. Que estudies todo lo que quieras excepto el curso de administración y gestión de empresas y todo lo que tenga que ver con ello." – Draco ladeó la cabeza y puso a un lado el paquete de m&m's. Acarició la mejilla de su novia y le dio un beso. Hermione pasó una mano detrás de su cuello para acercarlo más a ella. El beso se volvió más urgente, el rubio tanteó la lengua de ella con la suya y la recostó sobre la cama para quedarse encima. Se separaron para recuperar el aliento y se apoyó sobre su codo para no aplastarla.

-"Me estaré aburriendo en la clínica de mis padres, pero no me estoy mintiendo D. No sé lo que quiero hacer pero eso ya me lo sé."- confió Hermione al borde de las lagrimas.

-"Ya lo sé"- contestó el rubio, acariciando su mejilla- "Lo siento por lo que te dije ayer, se me fue la pinza. Pero porque no lo dejas todo para hacer lo que te gusta Granger. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Toma el riesgo."

-"Eso te lo dejo a ti D, eres el experto en tomar riesgos. Nos estas arriesgando, nuestra relación"- acarició su pelo tiernamente.

-"Pero que estás diciendo, qué riesgo ni que ocho cuartos. Todavía seguimos juntos después de la discusión muy fuerte que tuvimos. ¿No? Ya sé que una pausa de un año no va ser difícil pero… "- Hermione puso una mano sobre su boca para interrumpirlo.

-"¿Que pausa D?"

-"Pues nuestra pausa Granger, claro un año sin verse es una pausa" – dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-"Pero que dices, eso no tiene nada que ver D. No decides de una pausa en una relación como decides tomar unas vacaciones por tu trabajo"- dijo Hermione, sus rizos descansando alrededor de su cabeza como una aureola. Draco besó sus labios.

-"Solo se trata de una pequeña pausa Granger"

-"¿Y qué es lo que llamas una pequeña pausa D?"- el rubio iba a contestar pero lo interrumpió una vez más poniendo su mano sobre su boca. –"Y piénsalo bien antes de hablar"- Hermione retiró su mano y Draco pensándolo bien no sabía que decir, no tenía la definición.

-"Todo lo que sé es que la necesitamos Granger, tenemos que encontrarnos, quien somos realmente y lo que esperamos de la vida"- Hermione asintió acariciando el pelo de su novio.

-"Solo espero que no nos vayamos a perder en el proceso de encontrarse"- Draco deposito un beso tierno sobre su mejilla.

-"No va a pasar, no lo vas a permitir. ¿Recuerdas?"- contestó él, procedió en quitarle la camisa que llevaba ella y besar su cuello.

-"Pienso que es tiempo que le mande un fax a la oficina del mantenimiento de los hilos"- bromeó ella y Draco se echó a reír. Draco acarició su estomago lentamente y le quitó el sujetador que se desabrochaba por delante. Acarició sus pechos con sus labios provocando un gemido de parte de la castaña. Hermione le sacó la camisa al rubio con urgencia, acariciando su espalda y después su pecho tan muscular. Sin perder tiempo Draco le quitó el jean que llevaba puesto y ella el suyo. Draco hundió su cara en su cuello, succionando donde estaba su pulso mientras acariciaba el interior de su muslo.

Hermione sintió como si dejaba de pensar con tan solo una caricia del rubio y él lo sabía. Draco descartó la única tela que los separaba y con un beso fueron uno. Draco empezó con un ritmo lento con embestidas fuertes. Los únicos sonidos que se podían oír en la recamara del rubio eran sus gemidos de placer y suspiros.

-"Dime a quien quieres"- susurró el rubio con la voz entrecortada en su oído, mirándola a los ojos. Hermione miró en sus ojos grises y solo pudo soltar un gemido de placer. Draco lejos de contentarse con esta respuesta aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos y le dio un mordisqueo en el cuello. Hermione abrazó con fuerza su espalda, estaba segura que el día siguiente el rubio tendría marcas.

-"Te quiero a ti mi vida" – pudo susurrar, peinando su pelo tiernamente.

-"Y yo te amo"- le contestó el rubio en ritmo con sus embestidas. Hermione sonrió porque Draco no era una de esas personas que decía un "te amo" muchas veces.

Al contrario, raramente se lo decía, no le molestaba porque sabía que la quería pero se sentía bien oírlo de vez en cuando como en este momento. Cuando se sentía tan entregada a él que ni sabía donde él empezaba o donde terminaba ella. Solo sabía que en estos momentos cuando le hacía el amor con tanta entrega, se sentía completa, sentía que ahí tenía que estar, a su lado. Y eso lo sintió también la primera vez que hicieron el amor, por ser la primera vez de los dos, estaban nerviosos y aprehensivos a la vez pero supieron tranquilizarse mutualmente y esta sensación de felicidad la pudo sentir al estar en sus brazos.

Alcanzó su orgasmo gimiendo su nombre y él poquito después farfullando su apellido.

-"Verás que este año pasará muy rápido"- le dijo acariciando su espalda desnuda. Ella se refugió en el calor que le ofrecía su cuerpo y habló contra su pecho.

-"Yo no estoy tan segura"

-"¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿A que encontré una americana que me mueve el tapete y que te remplaza por ella?" –bromeó. Sin que se lo esperara la castaña se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él y se apoyó sobre su pecho. Draco la miró sonriendo con suficiencia.

-"Pues fíjate que no. Porqué eres mío y cada centímetro de este cuerpazo que tienes es mío también."- contestó con una sonrisa.

-"¿De verdad?"- preguntó el rubio, sonriendo, le gustaba cuando se ponía tan posesiva.

-"Claro, cada centímetro"-susurró antes de besar su pecho y cada pectoral. Después besó su cuello, trazando cada parte sensible con su lengua. Acarició sus hombros y brazos con unas caricias lentas y Draco sonrió. Después de acariciar cada parte del cuerpo del rubio volvió posicionarse ahorcajadas sobe él. –"Y por fin mi parte favorita" – volvió a susurrar. Y Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja, pensando que lo había adivinado. Hermione notó la sonrisota que tenía el rubio. – "Draco Malfoy no sea mal pensado. Ahí está mi parte favorita"- se inclinó más hacia él y besó la parte donde se encontraba su corazón. –"Porque si un día te quieres ir de mi lado, no me sirve que seas mío si tu corazón ya no lo es"- le susurró mirándolo a los ojos. Draco acarició su mejilla y luego su melena antes de acercarla a él para besarla. Con un solo movimiento de cadera de parte de ella, volvieron a ser uno.

Draco acariciaba el cuerpo de su novia mientras ella marcaba su ritmo. Besaba sus pechos, su hombro, cada parte que podía alcanzar. Hermione tomó apoyó sobre la cabecera de la cama del rubio. Cuando se miraron a los ojos, Draco acarició su mejilla, sus orbes grises llenas de deseo. La besó, su lengua buscando la de ella en un beso que la dejó sin aliento. El soltó un gemido cuando Hermione hizo un movimiento circular de caderas. Tomó el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y volvió a besarla con urgencia. Acarició su melena, besó su cuello quería besar cada parte de ella para que no se olvidara de él cuando este en Estados Unidos y aparentemente lo mismo tenía en mente la castaña. Querían dejar una huella, una marca para que el uno se olvidara del otro. Esta vez alcanzaron su orgasmo en el mismo momento y Hermione recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio.

-"Pienso que deberíamos discutir más seguido"- bromeó Draco y Hermione soltó una risilla, besando su pecho.

Draco se quedó acariciando el cuerpo de su novia cuando ella se quedó dormida. Él se quedó pensando en su viaje y en la mujer que tenía en sus brazos antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

**

El día de su viaje para los Estados ya había llegado y Draco estaba verificando que no le faltaba nada cuando Narcissa entró en su cuarto. Sin una palabra lo abrazó muy fuerte.

-"Perdóname por lo que te dije mamá, no lo pensaba"- se disculpó Draco una vez que su madre se separó de él.

-"No pasa nada"- contestó Narcissa sonriendo, sacó de su bolsa una cajita y la tendió a su hijo. Draco la abrió y se quedó boquiabierto, en la cajita había un anillo sublime de diamantes y uno más grande que los demás en el centro de color esmeralda.

-"Mamá me estás proponiendo matrimonio"- bromeó el rubio. Narcissa rodó los ojos.

-"Este anillo ha estado en la familia por años, era el anillo de tu abuela, quien lo heredó de su madre y así siguió esa tradición. Ahora como no tengo hija sino un hijo, te lo doy, para que se lo des a la mujer con quien decides casarte, si un día te casas claro"- bromeó Narcissa esta vez Draco rodó los ojos.

-"Gracias mamá, te prometo que la que lo llevará será digna de llevarlo puesto"

-"De eso no tengo la menor duda hijo"- sonrió Narcissa, guiñándole un ojo.

Los Granger, el tío Herbert, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Luna estaban en el aeropuerto de Heathrow para decirle adiós a su amigo. Narcissa estaba hablando con la señora Granger y Mónica que les estaba contando cómo le había ido la luna de miel que no había acabado, solo querían estar allí para decirle adiós a Draco. Gray estaba conversando con su padre. Todos querían darle un abrazo de despedida al rubio pero parecía un poco ocupado. Draco estaba a unos metros con su novia besándose por lo que parecía la enésima vez.

-"Ya basta, por Merlín esto se está poniendo cada vez más incomodo"- se quejó Ron. Arrastró a los dos del brazo para que por fin le puedan decir adiós a Draco.

Finalmente después de unos minutos todos le habían dado el abrazo de despedida al rubio, en este momento estaba abrazando a su madre. Cuando se separó de su madre, miró a la castaña. Y como acto reflejo ella se arrojó a sus brazos y Draco la abrazó tan fuerte que la alzó del suelo. Luego la estaba besando, no preocupándose por su madre ni por los padres de ella que los podían ver. Se separó de ella, dándole otro beso y sonrió. Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, conteniendo sus lágrimas. No quería llorar delante de él, que la viera triste cuando debería ser un día feliz. Era una nueva aventura para él y tenía que apoyarlo.

Draco sonrió, con su billete en la mano, tomó su bolsa con la que iba a viajar ya que había chequeado sus maletas. Unas escaleras mecánicas llevaban al piso siguiente donde tenía que esperar para tomar su vuelo. El rubio respiró hondo y tomó las escaleras e hizo adiós con la mano a todos sus amigos y los que quería. Miró a su novia y sonrió, Hermione le hizo adiós con la mano esperando a que desapareciera el rubio antes de derramar las lágrimas que tanto había contenido.

Gray abrazó a su hermana, consolándola. Siempre había sido muy protector con ella, siendo gemelos tenían una relación fraternal muy especial. Gray le susurraba palabras de consuelo mientras acariciaba su pelo. De repente Hermione sentía que otra persona la tomaba en sus brazos y la reconoció de inmediato, alzó la cabeza y reconoció el rostro de su novio.

-"No cambias Granger, eres demasiado sentimental"- bromeó el rubio antes de darle un beso. Hermione lo abrazó por el cuello, después de unos minutos así abrazados Draco se separó de ella cuando una voz anunció que estaban esperando los pasajeros de su vuelo. –"Te amo"- le susurró en el oído.

-"Y yo a ti. Te voy a extrañar, llámame en cuanto llegues"- Draco asintió dándole otro beso rápido antes de tomar las escaleras. Gray volvió a abrazar a su hermana mientras todos le hacían adiós con la mano al rubio. Minutos después todos se dirigieron a sus casas ya que el vuelo del rubio ya había despegado rumbo para los Estados Unidos. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola lectores :D Un gran besotote para agradecerles por sus reviews. Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

-« Anda no me mientas, que yo te conozco, seguro que no estás extrañando a nadie D »

-"Pues dame chance, que acabo de llegar Granger"- dijo el rubio riéndose, como lo había prometido, lo primero que hizo en cuanto llegara fue llamarla. Estaba esperando un taxi para que este lo llevara a casa de un amigo de su madre, que ella consideraba como el hermano que nunca había tenido.

-"¿Cómo fue tu viaje?"- preguntó ella, mientras estaba viendo una foto de los dos, como para no extrañarlo tanto. Es que desde que se había despedido de él en el aeropuerto se sentía como si le faltaba algo, todo se sentía como vacio de repente.

-"Aburrido, no sabes lo mal que me la pasé. La comida estuvo pasable pero no una delicia, pero bueno que más podía esperar visto que estaba en un avión. Oh ya llegó mi taxi, te llamo más tarde Granger, trata de no extrañarme mucho."- bromeó el rubio, dejando el taxista poner sus maletas en el maletero.

-"No cambias, siempre tan engreído"- se burló ella.

-"Es que no se puede cambiar alguien que ya es perfecto"

-"Ya déjame, tomate tu taxi y llámame más tarde, vale"- El rubio se echó a reír y colgó el teléfono. Miró a su alrededor, el sol que hacía, la belleza de esta ciudad, y supo que la iba a pasar genial en esta nueva ciudad.

El taxista lo llevó a un barrio muy tranquilo, parecía un complejo residencial porque casi todas las casas se parecían salvo unas que se diferenciaban. La casa delante de la cual se detuvo el taxi era enorme con dos pisos. El taxista bajó las maletas del rubio y Draco le dijo que se quedara con el cambio. Después sonó el timbre y un hombre le vino a abrir. Se saludaron cordialmente y el hombre subió sus maletas a lo que iba a ser su habitación. Draco observó el enorme vestíbulo y los objetos de decoración que parecían costar el doble del taxi del cual se acababa de bajar.

Al subir las escaleras pudo percibir el salón donde predominaba el color blanco, lo que hacía que casi tenía que cubrirse los ojos para que pudiera ver claro. El hombre que se llamaba Bob dejó sus maletas en el closet y se fue sin decir ni una palabra. Draco se encogió de hombros y empezó a deshacer sus maletas. Primero sacó la fotografía de su novia que puso sobre su mesita de noche y empezó a arreglar su ropa en el closet.

Estaba arreglando sus libros en las estanterías cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Draco abrió y vio un hombre cuarentón, vestido de empresario llevaba zapatos tan pulidlos que podía ver su reflejo en ellos, unos pantalones negros de marca seguramente y una camisa blanca con una corbata Burberry. Draco lo miró de pies a cabeza, este hombre debía de tener mucho excito para llevar una vida tan cómoda pensó el rubio. El hombre entró y le dio una mano.

-"Hola soy Evan, es un placer conocerte Draco. Primero quiero establecer unas reglas antes de que empecemos a convivir juntos. Pienso que tu madre te dejó demasiado libertad por eso esta tan exasperada el día de hoy"- dijo Evan sentándose sobre un sillón, como si fuera en su casa. Vaya, el hombre estaba en su casa.

-"¿Y que tiene el día de hoy, a usted no le gustan los miércoles?"- preguntó el rubio sarcásticamente, no le gustaba la actitud de este hombre que se permitía opinar de la manera de la que le educó su madre.

-"Tu madre ya me advirtió de tu sentido del humor y conmigo no va a funcionar joven. Primero no están permitidas las llamadas pasada medianoche. No está permitido traer noviecitas, aquí no es un hotel. Ya que veo que esto no se aplica para ti"- dijo Evan viendo la foto de Hermione sobre la mesita de noche. –"No quiero fiestitas aquí, no alcohol, no cigarrillos. Comemos el desayuno en familia con mi hijo Julián que por cierto está en la escuela. También cenamos juntos en las 7 en punta. Por el momento es todo. Tienes preguntas."- Evan miró a Draco expectativo. Draco levantó el dedo teátricamente como si fuera un niño en la escuela que esperaba tener permiso para hablar. Evan le señaló que podía hablar.

-"Una preguntita, necesito que ir al baño, también le tengo que pedir permiso"- preguntó fingiendo miedo. Evan exasperado se levantó del sillón y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Draco se echó a reír y siguió con arreglar sus cosas. Después aprovechó para visitar la ciudad, recorrió unos grandes sitios como el rió Charles, el parque botánico, el gran campus de Harvard con sus cafés y bibliotecas pero después se sintió un poco cansado por lo que regresó a casa de su "tío" Evan. Pero antes tomó unas fotografías que mandó por mensaje de texto a la castaña.

**

-"¡Hermione Hermione!"- al oír su nombre la castaña se despertó de un salto, levantó su cabeza de su escritorio sobre el cual había caído dormida. Vio su padre verla con una expresión exasperada. Marc Granger le quitó el documento que su hija tenia pegado sobre su frente y lo arrojó sobre el escritorio.

-"¿Hermione que haces dormida a estas horas? Tienes unos pacientes que llevan media hora esperándote."- le retó su padre. Hermione media dormida tomó el reloj que tenía a su lado y miró la hora. Estaban las dos y media de la tarde y tenía una cita a los dos. Exhaló fuertemente y se frotó los ojos para quitarse el sueño. Pero apenas funcionó.

-"Esto no puede seguir así hija. Yo entiendo que quieres hablar con Draco pero no es razón suficiente para que te pases toda la noche hablando con él por teléfono. Ya no duermes. Te la pasas pegada al teléfono y te olvidas que tienes que dormir. Además no sé si viste las facturas de teléfono, pero nos salen carísimas tus llamadas hija. "

-"No entiendes papa, D solo lleva tres meses en Boston y lo extraño. Lo único que tenemos es el teléfono y las fotos que me manda pero necesito oír su voz."- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose hacia el baño que tenía en su oficina para lavarse la cara. Su padre siguió donde estaba, en frente de su escritorio.

-"Lo que veo es que él si sigue con sus clases y que yo sepa no le falta el sueño. ¡No cae dormido por todas partes carajo! Eso es una clínica hija no un parque de juegos. Si no puedes con las responsabilidades que te confiamos solo tienes que decirlo."- Hermione salió del baño, vio la expresión desilusionada de su padre y suspiró.

-"No papa, puedo con las responsabilidades que me confiaron. Solo necesito descansar, es todo"- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-"Muy bien cariño, entonces te dejo para que puedas atender a tus pacientes. Oye Narcissa me dijo que te pidiera si ya le informaste a Draco lo de tu graduación, ¿Sabes si va a venir?"

-"Todavía no se lo he dicho, pero seguro que vendrá"- contestó ella arreglando su pelo.

-"Bueno entonces se lo haré saber, nos vemos en casa cariño"- dijo Marc antes de salir de su oficina"

Hermione se dejó caer sobre su silla, miró el calendario. Tres meses, tres largos meses, no podía creer que había pasado tanto tiempo. Nada había cambiado, lo seguía extrañando cada momento del día. Las primeras semanas fueran las más difíciles. Lo extrañaba del otro lado de su cama, por las mañanas, por los fines de semana, en el mediodía cuando venía a sorprenderla para llevarla a desayunar. Una noche mientras estaba cenando con sus padres, como postre estaba comiendo un helado y como costumbre dejó el barquillo a un lado solo para darse cuenta que ya no estaba su novio para comerlo. Entonces se había levantado de la mesa para echarse a llorar en su recamara.

Ahora podía aceptar la distancia con dificultad pero estaba haciendo progresos. Porque se la pasaban hablando por teléfono por horas. Tenían 5 horas de diferencia con Boston. Draco para molestar su tío la llamada pasada la medianoche y ya eran las cinco para ella en Londres. A veces llamaba más temprano y la llamaba cuando eran las dos de la mañana, lo que hacía que perdía una noche de sueño. Pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, si tan solo podía oír su voz.

Pero pronto lo iba a ver por fin, esta distancia se iba acabar por tan solo robar tres días con él. Era su graduación en una semana y estaba segura que su novio no se iba a perder este día.

**

-"Como te fue en la fiesta de ayer, algunos me dijeron que estabas bien pedo tío"- preguntó Zac, un amigo de Draco, que estudiaba las leyes. Estaban almorzando en la cafetería y Zac se sentó a su lado. Draco se quitó las gafas y bebió un poco de agua de su botella.

-"Tengo una resaca del quince. Creo que los chupitos que me tomé no me sentaron tan bien"

En este momento llegó Nancy a su mesa en la cafetería. Ella se sentó cerca del rubio y Draco suspiró. Sabía que Nancy quería salir con él, desde que conoció a Zac, Nancy había tratado de seducirlo y no sutilmente.

-"Hola Nancy, ¿Cómo estás?"- preguntó Zac, tomando un sorbo de su zumo de naranja.

-"Muy bien de hecho, podría estar mejor si tu amigo no se había ido temprano de la fiesta."- le sonrió sensualmente a Draco.

-"Me he ido porque empezaba a ver doble Nancy"- farfulló el rubio.

-"¿Pero qué estás haciendo tío?"- preguntó Zac viendo que el rubio había sacado todos los trozos de manzana de su postre. Draco miró lo que estaba haciendo y se paró en seco.

-"Nada"- farfulló él de mal humor.

-"No te gustan las manzanas entonces dámelas"- propuso Nancy. Draco quitó su plato del alcance de la rubia y se levantó sin decir ni una palabra. No iba a aceptar que ella comiera los trozos de fruta que normalmente eran para su novia. Si Granger no podía comerlos entonces nadie lo iba a hacer.

Nancy miró en dirección del rubio y Zac se encogió de hombros.

-"Eso pasa cuando a uno se le pasan las copas"- dijo Zac comiendo su postre.

Estaba en camino para ir a su clase cuando vio un anuncio, unas clases de administración y gestión de empresas iban a empezar. Entonces apuntó el día y el número del aula, eso era la señal que había estado esperando. Iba tomar esas clases, además su mama no se iba a enterar. Después de apuntar las informaciones fue a su clase donde Nancy otra vez se sentó a su lado.

**

Hermione llegó a casa a las siete de la tarde, se había ido con Ron, Ginny, Luna y Harry a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla y no se dio cuenta del tiempo volando hasta que Ron le advirtiera que tenía una cena con sus padres. Estaba muy afortunada de tenerlos, sabían lo mucho que extrañaba al rubio así que se empeñaban a salir con ella para que se divirtiera un poco.

Cuando llegó a su casa le sorprendió ver la mesa puesta para seis personas. Entonces fue a la cocina a preguntarle a su madre si tenían invitados y su madre le contestó que los señores Lewis y su hijo iban a cenar con ellos. Hermione asintió y subió a su recamara. Tomó el teléfono y llamó al rubio.

-"Hola Granger, ¿Como está mi dentista cachonda?"- preguntó el rubio con un toque de broma. Hermione rodó los ojos.

-"Muy bien y ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Muy bien excepto que Julián se la pasa molestándome, te juro esos niños no hay quien para soportarlos"- se quejó el rubio.

-"D solo es un niño no seas malo. ¿D estarás aquí para el día de mi graduación?"

-"Pues claro que sí. ¿Que acaso lo dudabas?"- el rubio alzó una ceja.

-"Nunca"- contestó la castaña sonriendo. – Se oyó la voz de Marc que la estaba llamando abajo-"Te llamo más tarde D, mi padre me está pidiendo que baje a comer, los señores Lewis y Jared vienen a cenar con nosotros"- Draco frunció los ceños.

-"Ya te he dicho que no me gustaba este Jared, lo único que quiere es salir contigo. Créeme, soy hombre y sé muy bien de lo que estoy hablando"

-"D, Jared y yo solo nos vimos en la boda de Gray, él no quiere nada conmigo. Además si así fuera, sabes muy quien que eso no llegaría a ser. Eres el único hombre en mi vida"- dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Pues hazle saberlo, para que no se haga ilusiones"- dijo el rubio mal humorado.

-"Está bien le haré saber. ¿Otra cosa?"- se burló ella. Draco lo pensó por un momento.

-"No nada más. Te llamo más tarde Granger" – Hermione sonrió y colgó el teléfono antes de bajar a comer con sus padres y sus invitados.

La cena transcurrió sin el menor incidente. Luc y Mariela eran unas personas muy amables y siempre tenían algo chistoso para contar. Jared al contrario era muchísimo más tranquilo casi taciturno. Solo decía algo cuando se le preguntaban algo o cuando sentía que tenía algo importante que decir. Después de la cena los señores Lewis fueron a tomar el café con los Granger dejando a Jared y Hermione a solas. Hermione sospechó que era premeditado pero preferiría no creerlo.

-"Bueno a donde está el señor Gruñón"- preguntó Jared con una sonrisa. Hermione alzó una ceja, perpleja. –"Aquel hombre que estaba contigo el día de la boda de tu hermano"- Hermione se echó a reír.

-"¿Te refieres a D? Él está en Boston, estudiando"

-"Y dejó a una chica tan linda sola. Yo que fuera él no te habría dejado nunca"- dijo Jared muy tranquilamente.

-"Bueno, a veces hay cosas que tenemos que hacer. Y él tenía que irse a estudiar así que se fue. Eso le hace el hombre que he aprendido a querer, no le da miedo aventurarse a diferencia de otros"- contestó Hermione con un toque de orgullo. Nos sabia porque pero sentía la necesidad de defender a su novio de las críticas que le podían hacer los demás.

-"Tranquila, Hermione, no quería juzgar, ni nada. Entonces concluyo que no le molestaría sin te invitara a un café una de esas. Solo en plan de amigos, nada más. Es solo que yo sé que te puede resultar muy difícil pasar tanto tiempo separados, solo quiero ayudarte a que te distraigas un poco. ¿Qué me dices?" – Hermione lo pensó por un minuto, no sabía que contestarle. Cuando miró a su derecha vio su padre espiándolos, escuchando la conversación. Marc al ver que su hija lo había pillado se fue precipitadamente a alcanzar los demás en la terraza. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

-"La verdad es que no me apetece salir por el momento Jared. Además ya tengo a mis amigos que se encargan de distraerme pero gracias por la propuesta."

-"Mira sabes que, no importa. Vamos a hacer lo siguiente, si un día necesitas hablar con alguien o ir a tomar un café con un amigo llámame, vale. Siempre estaré para ti si me necesitas."- dijo Jared con una sonrisa, tocándole el hombre cariñosamente. Hermione carraspeó incomoda y se zafó hábilmente del toque del muchacho.

-"Ven vamos con los demás"- dijo Jared guiándola donde estaban sus padres.

En cuanto los señores Lewis habían pasado el umbral de la puerta despidiéndose y prometiendo invitarlos a cenar a su casa esta vez, Hermione interpeló a su padre, sorprendiendo a su madre.

-"¿Papa me puedes decir que fue eso?"- preguntó la castaña con los ceños fruncidos.

-"¿Que fue qué?"- preguntó Marc inocentemente.

-"¡Eso! Primero invitas a los señores Lewis y Jared sin advertirme. Segundo nos dejas solitos a hablar y después nos espías. Que estás haciendo. ¿Me estás buscando novio o qué? Y no me digas que es lo que estás haciendo con Jared."- se enojó Hermione.

-"¿Y si así fuera qué hija? Jared es un buen chico."

-"Yo ya tengo novio papa y lo conoces muy bien"

-"No estoy diciendo que no me gusta Draco solo estoy diciendo que Jared parece más el tipo de personas que se compromete a diferencia de Draco que no parece interesado. Hija solo quiero lo mejor para ti."- Marc trató de tranquilizar a su hija.

-"¡Entonces deja de meterte en mi vida! No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer. Tengo 24 papa, yo sé lo que me corresponde o lo que no me corresponde."

-"¡Y me vas a decir que Draco te corresponde! Eso es lo que quieres un hombre que ni está interesado en casarse ni tener una familia. Y no me vayas a negarlo, que él nunca le hizo un secreto que no se quería casar."- enfureció Marc.

-"¡Y a ti que te importa! Esto no te incumbe"

-"No quiero que sufras hija, por eso te lo digo"

-"Mira si Draco no quiere casarse pues no importa no necesito un matrimonio para saber que me ama y así estamos muy bien gracias. Así que de modo que si me disculpas estoy cansada me voy a dormir"

-"Hija"- llamó su madre.

-"Buenas noches mama"-dijo la castaña sin darse la vuelta, subió las escaleras y fue a su recamara para dormir.

En este mismísimo momento sonaba su teléfono.

-"¿Hola Granger, como te fue la cena con el imbécil ese?"- Hermione se dejó hacer sobre su cama, soltando un suspiro.

-"Bien, del resto no quiero hablar, pero papa se puso pesado otra vez. ¿Y tu como estás D, como te van las clases?"

-"Muy bien Granger pero me podrías decir cuando es tu graduación, es que tenemos un examen que va a contar por el 30% de la nota final y no quiero faltar"

-"Claro es para el viernes de la semana próxima"- Hermione esperó a que volviera a hablar el rubio pero Draco se había quedado callado. –"¿D pasa algo?"

-"Granger mi examen es el viernes de la semana próxima. Lo siento pero no voy a poder venir Hermione"- Hermione se pudo en posición sentada sobre su cama. No podía creer que él no iba a estar ahí el día de su graduación, si era un día importante para ella y quería compartirlo con él.

-"Pero de seguro se puede hacer algo. ¿No? No sé le puedes decir a tu profesor que te dé el examen un día antes, no sé algo D. De verdad es muy importante para mí y te quiero conmigo ese día."

-"Hermione sabes muy bien que esto no es posible, tendré que pasar el examen con toda la clase y no antes. Además trata de entenderlo, este curso es muy importante para mí."- dijo Draco tratando de razonar con ella.

-"Otra vez la burra al trigo, siempre se tiene que tratar de ti. ¿No?"- dijo Hermione con un tono seco.

-"Mira Granger no quiero discutir, de verdad lo siento por tu graduación pero tendremos muchas ocasiones para vernos"

-"Sí claro, siempre y cuando te convenga"

-"Mira Granger mejor cuelgo, ya te dije no quiero discutir"- Draco colgó el teléfono y Hermione maldijo en voz baja. Ahora sí que era el colmo, su padre se le hacía de celestina y acababa de discutir con su novio. No se había imaginado que mantener una relación a distancia iba ser tan pesado. 

_**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Los dejo este nuevo capitulo. ¡Gracias por los reviews y por leer esta historia! ¡Buena lectura! 

En la cocina, los Granger estaban tomando el desayuno. Jane Granger miró a su marido y Marc Granger miró a su hija. Hermione había sido de muy mal humor toda la semana. Cuando no se la pasaba encerrada en su habitación, estaba en su oficina trabajando. No había dicho mucho toda esta semana pero Marc y Jane sabían a qué se debía este cambio. Su hija había estado así desde que los anunció que el rubio no iba a poder atender a su graduación. Desde este día, las llamadas telefónicas entre los dos habían sido casi inexistentes.

Hoy era el día tan esperado para sus padres. Hoy le entregarían su diploma de dentista y por fin seria parte integrante oficial de la clínica dental. Tendría su nombre sobre la placa en la entrada, poniendo "Hermione Granger – Cirujana dentista" como sus padres. Una perspectiva que nunca la llenó de alegría, para ser honesta. Había contado sobre la presencia del rubio para alegrarla aunque sea por un mínimo. Sin él todas esperanzas de pasarla bien se quedaban en la nada. Sí, era un día importante, porque significaba que lo había logrado, a pesar de no ser su oficio de predilección, sino el de sus padres. Y era normal que quería compartirlo con la persona que amaba. Pero él no iba a estar, no la vería subir al podio recibiendo su diploma.

Además llevaban una semana sin hablarse. Después de la discusión que tuvieron, ni un mensaje para decir que lo sentía, ni nada. Bueno eso no la sorprendía porque siempre era ella la que acababa por ceder y llamarlo para hacer las paces. Pero esa vez no lo iba a hacer.

Hermione se disculpó y se levantó de la mesa. Ya era tiempo que se preparara para el día. Iba a ir a la universidad con sus padres, sus amigos los alcanzarían allá, con Gray y su esposa. Narcissa también iba a estar por lo menos iba a poder tener una parte de él con ella.

En unas horas ya estaba preparada e iba rumbo a la universidad con sus padres, porque tenía que llegar antes y estar con sus amigos de clase. La ceremonia empezaba a las 11 y media y era un requisito que esté presente antes con todos sus compañeros de clase. Después sus padres tenían planeado una comida en el jardín para todos, así que todos sus amigos podrían seguir festejando con ella.

En la escuela de King para formar los futuros dentistas, la mejor en Londres muggle, los padres empezaban a llegar y tomar sus asientos, llenando los jardines de la escuela. Una vez que Hermione fue a reunirse con sus colegas, vino Narcissa después llegaron Ron, Harry, Luna y Harry. Los amigos vinieron con los Weasley, seguidos de Gray y su esposa. Jared llegó con sus padres. Era un día muy soleado y los jardines se veían preciosos muy bien decorados con decoraciones en los arboles y el podio decorado de las colores de la escuela, el azul y el blanco. Las togas y los birretes de los estudiantes eran azules.

La ceremonia empezó, los directores y el cuerpo profesoral sentados en sus respectivos asientos. El director hizo su discurso felicitando a los estudiantes por su trabajo y resultados. Después habló de las responsabilidades que los esperaban ahora que estaban graduados y los deseo suerte y felicidad. Los padres y estudiantes aplaudieron y vino la hora de anunciar a los primeros estudiantes de la promoción.

Hermione apenas escuchaba al director, no dejaba de mirar detrás de ella para ver si no veía el rubio. Sabía que había dicho que no estaría pero tenía las esperanzas de que el encontrara una solución y pudiera asistir a su graduación. El director anunció al primer alumno de la promoción y el estudiante se levantó y empezó su discurso en el podio. Hermione echó un vistazo a su amigo que empezaba con su discurso. Marny era rubio y bastante alto, tenía los ojos verdes y siempre se sentaba en primera fila para escuchar las lecturas de los profesores. Reajustó sus lentes y se puso a hacer su discurso. Hermione miró hacia atrás y encontró la mirada de Narcissa. La mujer sonrió y sacudió la cabeza como para decirle que ella tampoco había visto al rubio o mejor dicho que no vendría. No sabía que pensar, el rubio no se había comunicado con ella toda la semana.

El director llamó al segundo estudiante y los estudiantes se pusieron a aplaudir. Una amiga de Hermione le dio un leve codazo, Hermione la miró perpleja. Su amiga le señaló el podio, donde el director la estaba esperando, mirándola fijamente. Hermione se levantó rápidamente a buscar su premio, una medalla de oro felicitándola por su trabajo. Pudo ver a sus padres y amigos levantados aplaudiéndola, ella esbozó una sonrisa y se fue a sentar cerca de Marny que le sonrió. Sus padres se veían tan felices, entonces supo que estos años estudiando, aburriéndose habían valido la pena. Pero honestamente no sabía si lo volvería a hacer.

El director llamó al tercer estudiante y unos aplausos después, el director llamaba a los estudiantes para entregarles su diploma. Cuando llamó a Hermione sus padres y sus amigos le echaron mucha porra, Gray tomaba fotos de su hermana al recibir su diploma. Sus amigos se pusieron a silbar, Ginny la más audible de todos. Otra vez buscó con la mirada una figura con el pelo rubio solo para darse cuenta que no había ninguna, no había venido. Tomó su diploma de las manos del director y puso la borla de su birrete del otro lado. Saludó a su familia y amigos, esbozando una sonrisa. Tomó la resolución de disfrutar de este día aún con la ausencia del rubio. Allá él, no iba a desperdiciar este momento por su culpa, sus amigos y sus padres estaban y esto era lo importante.

**

El jardín de los Granger estaba decorado con muchas decoraciones y unas mesas llenas de "petits fours", pastelitos, bebidas y otros platillos. Todos estaban conversando en el jardín, otros estaban cerca de la barbacoa, unos estaban haciendo una partida de wáter polo en la piscina. Todos se habían cambiado para llevar algo más cómodo como era aconsejado para la fiesta.

-"Por una persona que acaba de graduarse en la mejor escuela de cirugía dental de Londres, no se te nota lo alegre que deberías estar"- dijo Narcissa mirando a la castaña en los ojos.

-"Pero lo estoy Narcissa"- sonrió la castaña bebiendo su limonada, mientras observaba sus amigos en la piscina.

-"Espero que no estés así por Draco Hermione porque te lo digo no vale la pena estar triste. Ustedes tendrán muchas oportunidades para verse. Hoy es tu día, y deberías aprovechar al máximo"- Hermione no pudo evitar bufar ante las palabras de su suegra.

-"Muchas oportunidades" – repitió la castaña riendo.-"Tengo la impresión de que Draco está más que contento con la vida que está llevando en Boston, por lo que el señor ya ni tiene ni el tiempo para acordarse de que tiene novia"- acabó bufando.

-"No digas eso Hermione, creo que estás exagerando."

-"No lo creo, esa situación me supera por completo Narcissa y lo peor es que está afectando a mi trabajo, hasta me impide disfrutar de mi propio día de graduación. Y ya estoy harta, hoy es mi día y me voy a divertir. Draco puede hacer lo que se le pega la gana. Perdóname por ser tan directa"- dicho esto la castaña dejó su limonada y fue a la piscina con sus amigos a divertirse. Narcissa observó la castaña y sacudió la cabeza. Las cosas no iban tan bien como lo pensaba, no entendía. Draco la había llamado hacia dos días para decirle que no podría asistir a la fiesta pero en ningún momento le había mencionado los problemas que tenia con Hermione.

Después de una tarde divirtiéndose con la familia y amigos, los jóvenes decidieron seguir festejando en un club de la ciudad. Gray prefirió quedarse con sus padres y Narcissa a hablar. En la discoteca el sonido de la música estaba al tope, los amigos se tomaron una primera ronda de bebidas antes de ir a la pista de baile. La castaña se dejó embriagar por el ritmo la música, el juego de luces. Jared bailaba contento de acompañar a la castaña, aprovechaba cada ocasión bajo la excusa de una danza para tenerla más cerca de lo que permitiría si no estaban bailando y con unas copas de más. Además le gustaba los amigos de la castaña, cada uno lo había acogido en el grupo con una sonrisa y amigablemente. Cuanto más pasaba tiempo con la castaña, más perplejo estaba. No podía entender que le veía en el gruñón ese del rubio, mal educado que ni lo saludó la primera vez que se conocieron.

Se habían acercado durante los últimos días que no había hablado con Draco. Se habían tomado un café y dos veces habían almorzado juntos. Habían hablado como dos amigos y esos momentos robados con ella solo le confirmó lo que sabía desde que la había conocido. Ella era la mujer que quería en su vida y él siempre lograba lo que se proponía. Si tenía que ser su amigo para empezar entonces seria todo lo que un amigo debería de ser para ella.

Después de muchas copas y bailar como locos en la pista de baile los amigos se fueron de la discoteca a las 4 de la mañana. Felicitaron a la castaña una vez más antes de irse en grupo y desaparecer a unas calles del lugar. Jared acompañó una Hermione eufórica en su casa. Más del efecto de las copas, estaba eufórica porque hacía mucho que no se había divertido así.

-"Estás segura que tienes tus llaves"- preguntó Jared viendo como Hermione buscaba en su bolsa.

-"Claro que sí, aquí están"- se exclamó mostrándole las llaves- "Muchas gracias por acompañarnos Jared, me he divertido mucho. Todavía no puedo parar de reírme, viste como Harry trató de evitar este hombre borracho, que casi se cae"- se rió la castaña.

-"No te rías que por un momento creí que le iba a caer encima pero por suerte Harry tiene muy buenos reflejos"- se rió también.

-"Bueno, creo que es tiempo que nos vayamos a dormir, muchas gracias Jared"- Hermione le dio un beso sobre la mejilla.

-"No hay de qué ya te lo dije si necesitas un amigo o alguien para ir de parranda, llámame."- bromeó él. –"Descansa, te llamo"- Jared se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y esperó a que Hermione entrara a su casa para irse a su casa.

Hermione se apoyó sobre la puerta sonriendo, a pesar de la ausencia del rubio pudo divertirse, No lo había dejado arruinar su día. Se estaba quitando los zapatos para no hacer ningún ruido y despertar a sus padres cuando una voz la interrumpió.

-"¿Cómo te fue la fiesta con el imbécil ese?"- preguntó alguien escondido en la sombras del salón. Hermione dio un sobresalto y miró en dirección de donde provenía la voz. 

_**¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Los dejo un nuevo capítulo, gracias por sus reviews que me alegran el día :D Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

Con una mano sobre su pecho, por miedo a que su corazón saltara de su pecho por el susto que tuvo. Draco se levantó del sillón que había ocupado toda la noche y parte de la mañana esperando a la castaña. Solo que no había previsto verla llegar al brazo del baboso ese, riéndose con él, como una feliz pareja. Estaba a unos pasos de ella y Hermione creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Se convenció que solo era producto de su imaginación que probablemente estaba generado por un sentimiento de culpabilidad por haberse divertido sin él o sencillamente había bebido de más.

Por lo que siguió su camino, convencida de que la aparición del rubio o fuese lo que fuese esa cosa se iría, se dirigió en dirección de las escaleras. Pero una mano la detuvo.

-"No tan rápido Granger, ¿Llevo horas esperándote y me vas a hacer el vacio?"- preguntó el rubio fríamente.

-"¿Eres tu D?"- preguntó la castaña en un susurro, los escalofríos que la recorrieron al sentir su mano sobre su piel no era objeto de su imaginación. Conocía demasiado bien el efecto que podían tener esas manos al tocarla. Aunque habían pasado tres meses todavía podía recordar los momentos de pasión que había vivido gracias a estas mismísimas manos.

-"Quien más va a ser Granger, Santa Clós?"- dijo el rubio con sorna.

La observó silenciosamente, llevaba un vestido con escote que solo acentuaba sus bellísima figura, esa cintura que se moría por enredar con sus manos y esas piernas que quería entrelazadas a su cintura mientras le hacía el amor. Esos pechos que estaban hechos para estar acariciados por él y esos labios que quería saborear y succionar para nunca dejarlos. Hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado, esos ojos color miel, sus pecas, esa melena de rizos castaños. La había extrañado tanto, no podía creer que había durado tres meses sin tenerla en sus brazos. Iban a recuperar el tiempo, pero antes quería explicaciones sobre la presencia del imbécil de Jared con ella a las 4 de la mañana. No importaba todo lo cachonda y sensual que se veía en este vestido, quería explicaciones y las iba a tener.

-"¿Que hacías con él riéndote y todo acaramelados Granger?"- preguntó amenazadoramente.

-"¿Acaramelados? ¿Te volviste loco D? ¡Primero llegas aquí pegándome un susto de los mil demonios y luego exiges explicaciones como el rey de Roma! Déjame decirte una cosa, lo que deje o no de hacer no es ningún asunto tuyo visto que no estabas aquí para celebrar con nosotros. Segundo no estábamos acaramelados. Él estaba con nosotros festejando la graduación de TU novia cuando todos nuestros amigos estaban y MI novio, no"- contestó la castaña con un tono acusador.

-"TU novio estaba trabajando para graduarse para que SU novia no diga que él es un bueno para nada que se la pasa teniendo ideas descabelladas. Salí directito después de mi examen para el aeropuerto para hacerle una sorpresa a su majestad y mira con que me encuentro."-dijo Draco con molestia, pensaba encontrarla en su casa para darle la sorpresa solo para darse cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Había llegado a las 22 y se quedó como un estúpido. Fue a ver a su madre que lo recibió como lo esperaba, como un príncipe. Sí era normal, era hijo único. A contrario de su novia que ni estaba para recibirlo, ni nada.

-"No tienes ningún derecho en acusarme Draco. Yo no me la paso preguntándote qué tipo de relaciones tienes con esa amiga Nancy que tienes. Porque te metes tantas cosas en la cabeza D, si Jared solo nos acompañó y la pasamos muy bien."- dijo la castaña subiendo las escaleras para ir a su habitación, un hechizo con la varita los permitía hablar sin que sus padres podrían oírlos. Draco siguió la castaña de un paso decidido, todavía dudaba de las intenciones de Jared.

-"Él está tratando de seducirte, se ve a leguas Granger y eso no me gusta"- dijo cerrando la puerta de su recamara detrás de él.

-"Otra vez con lo mismo. Cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que repetir D" – Hermione suspiró y se puso en frente de él –"Hace tres meses que no nos vimos y lo único que hicimos desde que llegaste es discutir. Tu, Draco Malfoy, eres el único hombre para mí, no hay otro" lo miró a los ojos tratado de comunicarle toda su sinceridad en estas palabras.-"Así que puedes dormir tranquilo y parar con las escenas de celos, nadie te a robar a la novia mientras estés en Boston haciendo Merlín sabe que cosas." –Dijo sarcásticamente y Draco no apreció su tono –"Si no lo puedes creer entonces tu y yo tenemos un problema y no sé si lo vamos a poder solucionar…"- el rubio la interrumpió, atrayéndola el resto de la distancia para pegarla a su figura y la besó. Hermione gimió cuando sintió la lengua del rubio pidiendo acceso para profundizar el beso. Cuanto tiempo había esperado este momento, para poder besarlo otra vez. Draco hundió sus dedos en su cabello, acariciándolo.

El beso se volvió frenético, los dos queriendo recuperar el tiempo que habían estado separados. Sin embargo tenían que respirar y se separaron lo suficiente como para poder respirar y no perder el contacto físico. Draco abrazó a la castaña fuertemente y Hermione sonrió, de puntillas lo abrazó igual de fuerte.

-"Feliz día de graduación Granger"- susurró en su oreja. Draco hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó una cajita que le mostró a la castaña. Hermione lo miró sospechosa pero tomó la cajita. Hermione la abrió para ver su contenido, adentro había una anillo con una cadenita. Draco tomó la cadenita y la alzó al nivel de la vista de los dos. Una inscripción estaba gravada en el interior del anillo.

-"Amor + que ayer – que mañana"- leyó el rubio en voz alta mientras ponía la cadenita con el anillo alrededor del cuello de Hermione. Hermione sonrió, unas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

-"¿Ahora quien se está poniendo cursi?"- le dijo al rubio antes de besarlo con toda la pasión que tenia para este hombre. –"Te amo D"- susurró contra sus labios y Draco la volvió a besar. Cuanto la había extrañado, pero eso jamás se lo diría, él no era bueno para esas cosas de decir lo que sentía. Era más dotado al expresarlo con gestos. Depositó besitos por su cuello y le dio un leve mordisqueo en su lóbulo antes de volver a su cuello. Hermione soltó otro gemido y entonces empezó a quitar su camisa de su pantalón para acariciar su espalda.

Draco no mostró ninguna resistencia al contrario encontró el zipper de su vestido, lo bajó con lentitud, depositando unos besos por sus hombros. Draco no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, sorprendido cuando Hermione le dio un mordisqueo en el cuello, seguro que iba a dejar una marca después.

El vestido cayó a sus pies y Draco se quedó boquiabierto. Se separó lo suficiente como para observarla, apenas podía creer que había sido tres meses desde que la tuvo en sus brazos, desnuda abrazada a él. Acarició su estomago, embelesado por lo que tenía en frente. Hermione cerró los ojos, la cabeza echada un poco atrás mientras las manos del rubio recorrían su pecho cubierto por la tela del sujetador color crema que llevaba. Susurró algo que Hermione no oyó muy bien pero no era difícil imaginarse lo que era.

La atrajo por la cintura para poder besar sus labios, Hermione aprovechó para desabrochar cada botones de su camisa y la dejó caer al suelo. No perdió tiempo antes de acariciar su pecho, luego su parte favorita que era el lugar donde estaba el corazón del rubio mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Draco sintió como su corazón le iba a salir del pecho al mirar a su novia, con este gesto tan simple pero lleno de sentido para ellos dos. La tomó de la mano y la guió hasta la cama, la sentó al centro antes de quedar arrodillado ante ella. Tomó una de sus piernas, la posicionó sobre su hombro, acariciando su piel hasta llegar a su pie donde le quitó el zapato con tacón. Repitió lo mismo con el otro zapato, Hermione estaba recostada sobre la cama, los ojos apretados y la respiración entre cortada.

Al verla recostada así sobre la cama quiso tomarla en este mismísimo momento pero quería hacer las cosas bien. Lamentaba no haber podido estar a su graduación, verla recibir su diploma por el cual sabía que había sudado muy duro. Quería felicitarla a su manera y eso incluía hacerla derretirse y temblar de placer en sus brazos.

Empezó a besar su estomago, acariciando sus pechos al mismo tiempo. Si de una cosa podía alardearse era que podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez. Dejó su lengua jugar con su ombligo y la sintió estremecerse. Hermione lo atrajo por el cabello para besarlo, ya no podía con tantos jueguitos, lo deseaba ahora.

-"Paciencia Granger" – susurró en su oído antes de morder su lóbulo. Hermione bufó y Draco soltó una risilla.

Volvió a besar su estomago y le desabrochó el sujetador bajando los tirantes uno a uno y con su ayuda la prenda acabó en el suelo como el resto de sus ropas. Tomó cada uno de sus pechos en sus manos y los acarició antes de darle toda su atención a uno con su boca mientras seguía acariciando el otro. Hermione agarró con fuerza las sabanas de su cama, Draco lo notó y repitió lo mismo con el otro de sus pechos. Impacienta Hermione le desabrochó el cinturón a Draco, bajando la cremallera, su pantalón esta medio camino en dirección del suelo pero los dedos del rubio encontraron su centro y solo pudo soltar un par de gemidos perdiéndose en las emociones que le provocaba el rubio. Al mismo tiempo Draco trazaba un recorrido de besos por su cuello hasta su abdomen y en minutos la tenia jadeando y temblando ante él mientras experimentaba los efectos de su orgasmo.

Draco se quitó el pantalón los zapatos en unos minutos ya no había ninguna ropa entre ellos. Hermione pasó una mano por el pecho del rubio y Draco aprovechó para llevar sus manos a la altura de su cabeza antes de darle un beso. Su lengua invadió su boca saboreando cada resquicio. De una fuerte embestida después de tres meses la hizo suya. Hermione agarró su cintura fuertemente mientras Draco alzaba una de sus piernas para ponerla en su hombro. Draco observo como los ojos de su novia se pusieron en blanco y siguió el ritmo de sus embestidas. Animado por los numerosos gemidos que escapaban de la boca de su novia tomó la otra pierna y la puso sobre su otro hombro. Por un momento sus miradas se encontraron y no necesitaron hablar porque sus ojos se lo decía todo.

Minutos después ella alcanzó su orgasmo con un grito, el rubio la siguió segundos después, se recostó a su lado y la tomó en sus brazos. Besó su frente sudoroso y le susurró algo en el oído.

-"Felicidades usted es ahora cirujana dentista y por lo que me dijeron, quedó segunda de su promoción. Creo que ese merece un premio, por lo que no se quede dormida, que todavía quedan muchas cositas por venir"- besó su oreja y mordisqueó su lóbulo.

**

-"Julián puede ser una verdadera lata pero está empezando a caerme bien el niño"- contestó Draco.

Los dos estaban tumbados, Hermione estaba acariciando su mano, sus manos entrelazadas visibles a la vista de los dos. El sol estaba por levantarse y Hermione apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, después de los cuatro orgasmos que tuvo gracias al hombre acostado a su lado. Según sus palabras, ese era el regalo a la altura del evento a festejar. Pues en este caso no le molestaba graduarse dos o tres veces más.

-"Zac y Nancy se fueron a ver sus padres, ya que no tenemos clases hasta la semana próxima."

-"¿Así que te tengo por toda una semana?"- preguntó la castaña con una sonrisa ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-"Exactamente Granger, tenemos una semana para nosotros"- le dio un beso tierno, Hermione pasó un dedo por su quijada.

-"No sé si hubiera podido aguantar otro mes sin verte. Me has hecho tanta falta"- depositó un beso sobre sus labios, consciente de que le debía parecer cursi, pero era la verdad.

-"La añoranza se acabó Granger, tenemos toda una semana para estar juntos. Y vamos a hacer paracaidismo otra vez pero esta vez quiero intentar algo diferente"- acabó en un susurro. Hermione no sabía si asustarse o mostrarse entusiasta, así que solo asintió para que el rubio le dijera que era esta dichosa idea suya. Cuando él empezó a besar su cuello, supo que esa idea no le iba a gustar nada, esta técnica él la usaba para convencerla de hacer algo que ni muerta aceptaría.

-"Escalada en roca" – susurró contra su piel. Un escalofrió recorrió la castaña. Draco soltó una risilla-"Pero no te preocupes, hablo de roca artificial"- Hermione rodó los ojos, como si eso hiciera una maldita diferencia. Draco la miró a los ojos antes de darle un beso sonoro –"Ahora vamos a dormir, estoy agotado"- la tomó en sus brazos y se durmió.

**

Jane Granger se levantó antes que su marido. Ayer su hija se había graduado y ahora era oficial era una cirujana dentista como ellos. Nunca pensó que su hija fuera a seguir en sus pasos, se había imaginado que haría otra cosa porque simplemente de pequeña nunca manifestó una fascinación particular para el oficio. Al contrario de Gray que él siempre se había interesado y que pedía a ir con ellos a la clínica. Tenía una personalidad muy diferente a la de su hermana.

Cuando Marc y ella se enteraron de que era bruja, estaba segura que haría otra cosa porque este mundo era tan diferente al de ellos. Temieron que la relación hermano y hermana fuera a padecer de la separación que causaba la educación de su hija pero al contrario, los dos guardaron esta cercanía y complicidad que habían tenido desde pequeñitos. Se puso un camisón y bajó a hacer el café, era el fin de semana pero sabía que su marido se despertaría en algunos minutos. Además hoy tenía una sorpresa para su hija. El teléfono de la cocina sonó Jane encendió primero la tele para ver las noticias y contestó. La cocina era al estilo americano, amplia con una salida al jardín.

-"Hola señora Granger, habla Jared"

-"Buenos días Jared cómo estas, que haces despierto a estas horas, ¿No fueron a festejar ayer?"

-"Si justamente llamaba para saber cómo estaba Hermione"

-"Pues supongo que bien visto que todavía no se ha despertado. Pero si quieres le puedo decir que has llamado."

-"Sí, muchísimas gracias señora Granger, dele el saludo a Marc de mi parte"

Marc bajó las escaleras y saludó a su esposa con un beso. Jane sonrió y le sirvió una taza de café.

-"Jared te da el saludo, cariño"

-"¡Ya está despertado! Bueno como se dice a quien madruga Dios le ayuda"- dijo Marc sonriendo. –"Por cierto sabes si ya se ha despertado la princesa"- preguntó Marc, refiriéndose a su hija. Era un apodo cariñoso y también una broma entre ellos. Jane soltó una risilla, y besó la mejilla de su marido.

-"No, pero subo a su recamara a averiguar"

-"Perfecto, ve. Te alcanzo en unos minutos para darle la noticia"- sonrió Marc, emocionado. Estaba seguro que esta sorpresa le iba a gustar.

Draco se despertó confuso, estaba seguro que había oído algo. La presencia de Jane Granger en la habitación, boquiabierta y con los ojos abiertos como platos confirmó su sospecha.

-"Buenos días Jane"- dijo el rubio con rapidez tratando de cubriéndolos con la manta que se había caído durante sus actividades nocturnas. Draco miró en dirección de la castaña que seguía durmiendo, abrazada a él.

Jane recapacitó rápidamente después de la enorme sorpresa que se llevó. Nunca era una experiencia agradable ver a su yerno encuerado en la cama con su hija. Nada quedaba para la imaginación, sus ropas estaban esparcidas en toda la habitación. No era ninguna estúpida, ella también había tenido su edad.

-"Buenos días Draco debo decir que es una sorpresa verte aquí. Siento tener que despertarlos pero Marc está en camino y bien sabemos que él no va a tomar tan bien el hecho que estés en la cama de nuestra hija."- Jane le dio su ropa para la gran mortificación del rubio. Ahora su cara debía de tener el mismo color que el cabello de Ron. Draco despertó a su novia para decirle que ahí estaba su madre y que su padre estaba en camino. Pero Hermione al verlo sonrió y le dio un beso. Draco se separó en seguida carraspeando mirando algo que estaba en frente. Hermione siguió la dirección de su mirada y ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Su primer instinto fue esconderse bajo la manta.

-"Hermione Jane Granger, no sirve para nada que te escondes, a esas alturas he visto más de la cuenta. Tu padre está en camino hija así que te aconsejo que te des prisa. Draco te puedes esconder en el closet mientras tanto. Bajo a ver lo que está haciendo tu padre hija, estaremos en unos minutos"- Hermione oyó como su madre cerró la puerta y salió de debajo de la manta. Solo para volverse a esconder cuando su madre volvió en la habitación –"Hermione, hablaremos de esto luego"- dijo Jane antes de salir de la habitación.

-"Bueno no era el despierto tan romántico que tenía planeado para ti Granger"- dijo Draco poniendo su camisa, se levantó para poner su bóxer y su pantalón.

-"No lo puedo creer de todas las mañanas para venir a despertarme, eligieron esa. Por lo menos estábamos cubiertos, te imaginas mi madre entrando ahí y viéndonos así."- comentó la castaña cubriéndose con la sabana para ir a buscar un pijama.

-"Bueno cuando entró técnicamente no teníamos nada puesto, solo fue después que nos cubrí con la manta Granger. Bueno ahora tomate tu pijama que tengo que entrar en el closet"- le dio una pequeña nalgada. Hermione se detuvo en seco, así que su madre los había pillado. Merlín, que le iba a decir ahora.

-"Deja de preocuparte, además ella pareció tomarlo con mucha calma. Date prisa, tus papas están a punto de llegar"- Draco le sonrió y le dio un beso antes de esconderse en el closet. Hermione tenía el pijama puesto, recogió de prisa sus ropas del suelo y las puso en su closet por sorpresa del rubio. Sus papas entraron en este mismísimo momento y Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. Apenas podía mirar a su madre a los ojos.

-"Cariño te tengo una sorpresa. Espero que te guste, no lo vas a creer, ya verás"- dijo su padre entusiasmo. Hermione sonrió mientras ojeaba el closet nerviosamente. 

¿Les gustó? No se olviden de comentar :D


	8. Chapter 8

Hola lectores los dejo otro capítulo y muchas gracias por sus comentar esa historia :D Los deseo una buena lectura :D 

-"Cariño te tengo una sorpresa. Espero que te guste, no lo vas a creer, ya verás"- dijo su padre con entusiasmo. Hermione sonrió mientras ojeaba el closet nerviosamente.

-« ¿Dime papi de que quieres hablarme? "- preguntó con una expresión curiosa. Lo hecho, pecho, su madre ya los había pillado. Así que se preocuparía más tarde. Marc se sentó al borde de la cama mientras su madre prefirió sentarse sobre la silla del escritorio, poniendo sus límites con el mueble. Hermione fingió no notar la cara que puso su madre cuando su esposo se sentó sobre la cama como si nada.

-"Hija, cuando tu madre y yo levantamos la clínica dental, queríamos ser nuestros propios jefes y sobre todo que nuestros hijos tengan algo que les perteneciera si por alguna desgracia nos viniese a pasar algo. No sabes la alegría que nos provoca saber que a partir de hoy eres parte integrante de la clínica. Por eso queremos que seas indicada como un socio en los papeles legales. Ya le hablé a nuestro abogado que se está ocupando de todo el papeleo. Ahora eres una socia."- Hermione se quedó boquiabierta pero no por falta de palabras sino porque se sintió de repente mareada. Cerró los ojos imaginando que lo que acababa de decirle su padre solo era imaginación suya.

En vez de sentirse entusiasmada se sentía atrapada pero no debería de extrañarla, ¿no? De una forma lo había querido así al elegir la carrera de cirujana dentista. Así que no era una sorpresa que su padre quisiera oficializar las cosas. Pero tenía dificultad en asimilar esta nueva situación. Ahora no iba a poder echarse para atrás si tenía además de obligaciones familiares, obligaciones legales.

-"No sé papa, no te parece que eso sea un poco rápido. Quiero decir acabo de graduarme, creo que sería mejor esperar a que cumpla más tiempo trabajando en la clínica"- si es que aguantaba pasar tanto tiempo en la clínica, pensó.

-"¿No te gusta?"- preguntó Marc levantándose de la cama, desilusionado. De repente se sintió culpable y se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-"Por supuesto que sí papa, claro que me gusta. Solo es que me tomaste por sorpresa, es todo. En serio, gracias papa. "- se levantó de la cama y lo abrazó, Marc sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Estamos tan orgullosos de ti hija"- dijo Marc, acariciando su mejilla. Marc salió de la habitación, feliz de saber que su hija estaría parte integrante de la clínica mientras que Jane se quedó atrás para hablar con su hija. Hermione suspiró y fue a abrir el closet del cual salió Draco, vestido con el pelo alborotado.

-"Draco, creo que es hora que te vayas a tu casa, estoy segura que tendrán todo el tiempo para verse. Necesito hablar con mi hija"- Draco asintió, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y se dirigió hacia la puerta con sus zapatos en la mano. Hermione lo retuvo con la mano.

-"Nos vemos al rato en tu casa, dime que ahí vas a estar"- preguntó, como temiendo que si lo dejara ir no lo iba a volver a ver. Draco asintió, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso. Jane carraspeó y Hermione soltó la mano del rubio, dejándolo irse para su casa.

-"Hermione no te voy a dar una lección sobre como deberías llevar tu vida, ya que estás bastante grandecita. Pero ya hija, la próxima vez que quieras divertirte, haznos el favor de cerrar la puerta con llave así no tengamos que entrar en un mal momento. Me gustaría decirte que no puedes llevar a un chico en esta casa pero…"- Hermione interrumpió a su mamá, volviéndose a sentar sobre su cama.

-"Mama yo no soy una niña, tengo 24. Además he estado pensando ahora que estoy graduada y todo, pienso que es tiempo para mí de encontrar mi propio espacio"

-"¿Que quieres decir?"

-"Pues que quiero mi departamento mamá, quiero irme de la casa. Y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó hoy. Solo que ahora me siento como, más responsable y quiero hacer algo al respecto. Y eso incluye vivir yo sola sin depender de mis papas."- Jane esbozó una sonrisa.

-"Me alegro entonces. Claro tu padre va a querer retenerte cueste lo que cueste pero si esto es tu decisión hija, la respeto."- Jane empezó a morder su labio inferior y Hermione sabía que su mama quería preguntarle algo. Ella hacía lo mismo cuando estaba nerviosa, lo había heredado de su madre.

-"¿Y esas nuevas ganas de independizarse también se acompañan con vestidos blancos y campanas?"- Hermione rodó los ojos.

-"No mamá. ¿Tú también vas a empezar? Draco y yo tenemos planes para casarnos, ni lo hemos hablado. Es mejor que se vayan acostumbrando porque como lo sabes D no es fan del matrimonio."

-"Eso ya lo sé. ¿En serio nunca lo pensaste?"

-"A veces, pero es una decisión que tenemos que tomar los dos y si él no quiere casarse pues lo acepto. Además el matrimonio no es un requisito, una pareja no tiene obligaciones de casarse para estar juntos. "- Jane se encogió de hombros.

-"Bueno solo quería preguntar"- Jane besó la frente de su hija y salió de la habitación. Hermione soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama tomando con ella la almohada del rubio y refugió su cara en ella.

-"Esas no son horas para regresar a casa Draco"- Narcissa con una taza de café en la mano le dio la bienvenida a su hijo, sorprendiéndolo. Draco no sabía que su madre iba a estar en el salón por eso evitó entrar por la puerta de atrás y prefirió la entrada principal. Pero ahí estaba su madre, viéndolo con los ceños fruncidos.

-"¿Qué pasó con tus zapatos?"- Draco bajó la vista y notó que todavía tenía sus zapatos en las manos. Se había desaparecido directo a su casa y no había pensado en ponérselos. Pero claro hubiera sido más fácil aparecerse en su habitación pero cuando Marc estuvo a punto de pillarlo bajando por las escaleras se había desaparecido sin pensar muy bien las cosas. Y llegó delante de su casa. Miró a su madre y escondió los zapatos detrás de él. Narcissa rodó los ojos, sacudió la cabeza antes de dirigirse en la cocina. Draco dejó sus zapatos y la siguió.

Se sirvió un poco de leche en un bol y buscó los cereales para comer. Se sentó sobre uno de los altos taburetes y se puso a comer.

-"Supongo que no me vas a decir dónde estabas"- Draco negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo sus cereales. –"Eso pensaba. ¿Cómo está Hermione?"- preguntó ella.

-"Está bien. ¿Porque eres tan preguntona de repente?"

-"No soy preguntona, soy tu madre. ¿Dime como te va en la universidad, como van las clases?"

-"Bien"- contestó sin decir nada más.

-"Bien. Eso es lo único que me tienes que decir después de tres meses en la universidad Draco. De verdad que no cambias."- Narcissa sacudió la cabeza. –"¿Dime todavía tienes el anillo que te di?"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque no pude evitar de averiguar y Hermione no tiene ningún anillo al dedo"

-"Pensé que me lo habías dado para que haga mi propia elección"- contestó Draco viéndola a los ojos, molesto.

-"Pues claro que sí, pero es obvio. A quien se lo vas a dar sino a Hermione. Que yo sepa es la única novia tuya que conozco y las cosas van muy bien para ustedes, por lo menos eso parece"- dijo Narcissa, observando a su hijo.

-"El matrimonio no es necesario. No creo en esas cursilerías y Granger lo sabe"

-"Draco el matrimonio no es una cursilería. No tengas que pensar así solo porque hay unos que fracasan"- dijo Narcissa haciendo referencia al suyo con el padre de Draco.

-"Pero yo pienso así y ya. No necesito explicar mis razones, no quiero casarme por el momento. No le veo la utilidad, en toda sinceridad"- Narcissa iba a contestar pero tuvo que ir a abrir la puerta ya que alguien estaba tocando. No fue tan sorprendida de ver a la castaña, saludó a la joven con un abrazo y la invitó a pasar a la cocina.

Hermione besó la mejilla del rubio que seguía comiendo sus cereales y Narcissa le sirvió un poco de zumo de naranja.

-"Bueno chicos yo mejor me voy a preparar, tengo que salir en unas horas. ¡Y nada de besuquearse en mi cocina!"- advirtió ella dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Draco bufó y Hermione se ruborizó. El rubio se levantó a poner su bol y su cuchara en el fregadero. Hermione le sonrió, Draco le pasó la bandera de croissants, suponiendo que ella todavía no había comido. Sonriendo, ella tomó un croissant, él la observó detenidamente por unos instantes.

-"¿Porque me ves así D?"- preguntó ella, harta de la actitud rara del rubio. Draco pasó una mano por su cabello, no sabía cómo preguntarle eso sin que eso suene como algo malo.

-"¿Quieres casarte Granger?"- Hermione parpadeó por un par de minutos, Draco tenía una expresión de aburro, no la que se esperaba para una proposición de esa importancia. Se suponía que debía ser una declaración de sus sentimientos o algo por el estilo. Nunca le habían pedido matrimonio pero lo había visto en las películas y eso no era una pedida de mano. Observó al rubio y su expresión no había cambiado se veía igual de aburrido hasta creyó ver miedo en sus ojos, pero eso solo fue por un instante. Puso su vaso sobre la barra de la cocina.

-"¿Y eso a que viene?"- preguntó fingiendo tranquilidad, en realidad su corazón latía a mil por hora. ¿Será que su novio había cambiado de parecer y que el matrimonio no le repulsaba como antes?

-"Granger conoces muy bien mi opinión acerca del matrimonio. Pero quiero saber lo que piensas. En la boda de Gray le dijiste a Herbert que habías pensado en eso cuando yo no. Y ahora mi madre me está poniendo todas esas ideas en la cabeza. Dime qué piensas igual que yo. No necesitamos un estúpido pedazo de papel para estar bien."- Draco ahora estaba en frente de ella, Hermione evitó cualquier contacto visual.

-"¿Pero sí un día te querrás casar, no?- preguntó tratando de no mostrar lo desilusionada que estaba en este momento.

-"Pues no lo creo"- Draco la abrazó por la cintura y con su mano giró suavemente su cabeza para que lo viera. –"Granger el matrimonio solo sirve para complicarse la vida. No soy de ese tipo y lo sabes Granger, de marido no valgo nada."- terminó con una sonrisa, bromeando. Hermione se quedó sin habla, le quería preguntar entonces de que tipo se consideraba él. Pero a pesar de la gran desilusión, sabia en el fondo que él estaba siendo honesto. Y nunca se lo había escondido, de marido Draco Malfoy, no tenía pinta.

-"Dime por favor que pienses igual que yo, que el matrimonio para ti no es tan importante"- le preguntó el rubio, mirándola a los ojos.

-"No D, no lo es"- acabó por decir, odiándose en el minuto que pronunció esas palabras porque eran purititas mentiras.

-"Eso pensaba yo, ves pensamos igual. No veo porque mamá se preocupa tanto, serán cocas de madres creo, a lo mejor quiere tener nietos"-se preguntó el rubio en voz alta, dándole un beso.

-"Lo dudo"- contestó ella, separándose de él. Draco no quería casarse, y aunque ya lo sabía, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada. De que servía mentirse, quería ser su esposa, tener la certeza que estaba liada a él de todas las formas posibles y formar una familia con él.

Sin embargo, podía entender sus razones, cuando el matrimonio de sus padres fracasó, él estaba muy pequeño pero bastante grande como para entender las cosas. Como podía tenerle fe a una institución en la que no creía.

-"¿Bueno que tenemos planeado para hoy?"- preguntó el rubio contra su cuello, abrazándola por detrás.

-"Pues nos vemos con los chicos en unas horas a pasear que por cierto Ron te quiere hacer un montón de preguntas y después supongo que iremos a comer algo. ¿Qué te parece? "- ladeó la cabeza y le dio un beso rápido.

-"Vale pero tendremos que regresar temprano"- Draco alzó sus cejas sugestivamente, besó sus labios, succionando su labio inferior antes de separarse dándole un pequeño mordisqueo – "Nada más un adelantito para que lo recuerdes"- Hermione lo miró, sus ojos expresando todo el deseo que sentía en este momento. Draco sonrió con suficiencia antes de tomar la dirección de las escaleras para ir a su habitación a prepararse.

**

-"Dime Hermione no podías dejarnos fuera de esto, por qué tenías que invitarnos. La próxima vez que ustedes dos se quieren matar, no hace falta llamarnos"- siseó Ginny, suspendida a una cuerda a unos metros del suelo, su arnés perfectamente puesto impidiéndola caerse al suelo, mientras trataba de escalar la roca artificial.

-"¡Anda Granger lo estás haciendo muy bien!"- gritó Draco desde abajo. Ginny miró a su amiga y la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione miró a su amiga, tratando de comunicarle con la mirada que lo sentía. No se atrevía a hablar por miedo a dejar escapar un grito de miedo. Una vez más Draco la había embaucado en una de sus locuras. Y ella, que no quería aventurarse sola invitó a Harry y Ginny con ella.

-"Eso es Ginny, no mires hacia abajo, sigue tomando apoyo sobre el agujero"- indicó Harry. Cada una tenía un instructor al lado que vigilaba a su seguridad.

Ginny maldijo en voz baja, miró a su amiga y notó lo pálida que estaba, con su casco en la cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza, no entendía porque había ido en primer lugar si no le gustaba para nada esos deportes donde tenía que estar a metros del suelo. Minutos después, ella y Hermione habían subido la roca. Los instructores las ayudaron a bajar. Al tocar suelo, Hermione pidió al instructor que le quitara la cuerda y el arnés. Una vez libre del equipamiento corrió en dirección de los baños, para vaciar el contenido de su estomago. Hermione soltó un gruñido y casi sin fuerzas salió del servicio y se miró al espejo, tomó apoyo sobre el lavabo. Estaba muy pálida y tenia sudor fría que le recorría la frente. Pasó un poco de agua fría sobre su cara y se lavó la boca.

Draco entró en el baño de las mujeres y encontró Hermione, pálida como la nieve. En seguida estaba a su lado, puso su mano sobre su frente para averiguar si tenía fiebre, no tenia. Draco la tomó en sus brazos.

-"¿Granger qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?"- preguntó Draco alarmado acariciando su espalda.

-"Me siento mareada D"- dijo, su voz silenciada por la camisa del rubio. Draco acarició su pelo, mientras Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.

-"Quieres que nos vayamos a comer, así comes algo"- Hermione asintió y Draco besó su frente. Se sentía algo responsable porque la escalada en roca fue su idea. Depositó un beso en la sien de la castaña y los dos salieron del baño a buscar a sus amigos.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Draco acabaron por elegir una pizzería en Londres muggle. Hermione tenía mejor cara pero todavía se sentía un poco mareada. Hermione y Draco se sentaron en una butaca y Ginny y Harry en la butaca opuesta. Ginny y Harry fueron a pedir lo que querían mientras Hermione y Draco se quedaron. Hermione tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Draco mientras él la abrazaba a su lado.

-"¿Segura que estás bien?"- preguntó Draco, Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-"Estoy bien D"- Draco asintió y le dio un beso. Pasó una mano por su mejilla para profundizar el beso. Ginny y Harry llegaron en este momento.

-"¡Anda anda! Chiflando y aplaudiendo chicos"- bromeó Ginny Hermione se separó de Draco con una sonrisa y besó su mejilla.

-"Sí, eso es un lugar público. Además no quiero ver eso por favor"- dijo Harry cubriéndose los ojos.

-"No seas tonto Harry"- reprendió Hermione.

-"Bueno hablando de tonto, ¿Cómo te va en Boston Draco, como son las chicas?"- preguntó Harry, Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada y Hermione le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-"Guapísimas, pero aquí lo son mucho más como Ginny por ejemplo o mi dulce novia que está a mi lado"- besó su mejilla como énfasis.

-"Claro y a donde te volviste tan caballeroso Draco, que yo sepa el monstruo en el lago de Hogwarts es más caballeroso que tu."- dijo Ginny y Hermione soltó una carcajada. Draco fulminó Ginny y a su novia con la mirada.

-"Lo siento pero Ginny tiene toda la razón eres un verdadero desastre"- confirmó Harry en voz baja.

Un mesero llegó con su pedido, puso las dos pizzas en la mesa con sus bebidas. Ginny aprovechó para preguntarle al rubio como le iba en las clases. Draco les contó a sus amigos como era su universidad, los amigos que tenia allí. Los hizo prometer que vendrían a verle para unos días. Ginny y Harry asintieron, contentos de poder visitar a su amigo en una de las ciudades más atractivas de los Estados Unidos. El rubio les contó todo lo que hacía en Boston, las fiestas en las que iba con sus amigos. Por poco Hermione le daba un golpe por divertirse tanto en Boston. Por la manera en la que hablaba no parecía extrañar tanto su vida en Londres.

**

Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde, Draco y Hermione regresaron a sus casas. Sin embargo el rubio no contó con su novia queriendo irse a su casa sin él. Desconcertado la acompañó a su casa, Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dio las buenas noches con un tono seco, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. Draco se quedó perplejo ante la puerta de su novia y regresó a su casa. Pero no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

Al entrar en su recamara, Hermione tomó una aspirina, lo único que quería era irse a dormir. Todavía no podía creer que su novio se divertía tanto en Boston, sabía que era egoísta de su parte pero por lo menos le habría dado gusto saber que la extrañaba aunque fuera un poco. Pero no, él se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta mientras ella lo extrañaba como loca. Le daba la impresión que ella era la única a la que le importaba esa relación, y no le gustaba para nada. Por eso lo había mandado a su casa, no quería verle y menos dormir con él, el maldito idiota pensó furiosa Hermione.

Puso su ropa de dormir y hechizó la puerta de su recamara y la ventana para que no se le ocurriera al rubio entrar en su recamara. Se metió en la cama y se cubrió con su cobertura, antes de cerrar los ojos, volteó la foto del rubio en su mesita de noche, no quería ver su cara.

Draco maldijo en voz baja, era el séptimo hechizo que intentaba para entrar en la habitación de Hermione. Ya había intentado pasar por la ventana pero no dio resultados, e intentó aparecerse ahí solo para verse proyectado al suelo. Incluso la había llamado al móvil y no contestaba. Había actuado de una forma muy rara en la pizzería, no entendía porque que se había puesto así. Solo les estaba relatando lo que hacía en Boston, o sea nada que podría causarle una reacción así. Además él solo estaba por una semana, no podían gastar el tiempo con tonterías. Frustrado dio una patada en la puerta de la castaña y regresó a su casa.

**

Al día siguiente Draco pasó por la casa de Hermione solo para que le dijeran que ella estaba en la clínica dental. Enojado, tomó el carro y se fue a ver a su novia a la clínica. Ella le había dicho que iba a pasar toda la semana con él, que no iba a trabajar. Y lo primero que hacía era irse a trabajar. Ni siquiera le hizo caso a la secretaria de Hermione que le pidió que esperara y entró en la oficina de su novia.

-"¿Se puede saber lo que te está pasando?"- preguntó el rubio fuera de sí. Hermione ni siquiera le prestó atención al rubio y siguió poniendo la foto de su graduación con su familia y sus amigos en la pared. Ya que ahora esta oficina era oficialmente la suya, decidió añadir su toque personal.

-"Nada, que estoy poniendo unas fotos, nada más. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"- Draco miró a la castaña como si le hubiera perdido la pinza.

-"Mira Hermione no estoy para juegos, ¿Qué te pasa? Porque de repente te comportas así, ayer traté de venir a verte pero fíjate que no podía entrar a tu habitación. Me puedes dar explicaciones."

-"Fácil, no quería que entraras y ya. ¡Además si te molesta tanto porque no tomes tu celular y te quejas a tu querida Nancy o a esa bola de amigas que seguro debes de tener por ahí, de tanto ir de parranda en parranda!"- explotó Hermione.

-"¿Te has vuelto loca Granger?"

-"No te hagas el tonto D. Ayer no dejabas de parlotear sobre lo bien que te la pasabas en Boston, lo genial que era ir a estas fiestas con tus amigos. No puedo creer que ni siquiera te importe un tantito la distancia. Mientras yo trato de superar tu ausencia y todos tratan de darme ánimo porque no estás, tú te diviertes como si nada en Boston. ¡Qué quieres que piense!"- Draco la miró sorprendido.

-"Por eso estas así, por qué crees que no te he echado de menos. Eres una tonta Granger"- dijo Draco, mosqueado. Hermione se dio la vuelta, no podía creer sus oídos, ahora la estaba insultando, era el colmo.

-"Y tu un insensible Draco, a ti te da igual todo con tal de que obtengas lo que quieras. Claro, ahora que estés donde quieres estar, cómo puede importarte los demás. A veces no me puedo creer lo egoísta que eres."- escupió Hermione. Draco apretó los puiños, como le daba unas ganas de zarandearla en este momento por su estupidez. En dos zancadas estaba frente a ella, la tomó por los brazos y sin más ni más le planteó un beso sonoro en los labios. Hermione demasiada sorprendida ni pensó en rechazarle, Draco se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban por lo ofendido que era.

-"Escúchame muy bien Granger porque no te lo voy a repetir. Esos últimos meses fueron una verdadera tortura, estar lejos de ti, no poder tocarte, verte o simplemente escuchar unas de tus tiradas sobre lo estupendo que son los elfos. Te he echado mucho de menos, mucho. Eres la única mujer en mi vida, no te estoy engañando, que ni se te ocurra pensar algo así. Te amo Granger."

-"¿En serio? ¿Me echaste de menos?"-preguntó Hermione en voz baja, abrazando al rubio por el cuello. Draco rodó los ojos pero la sujetó por la cintura de igual manera.

-"Si tonta"- contestó Draco, sonriendo con suficiencia. –"Mi dentista personal me hizo mucha falta, fíjate que las dentistas allá no son tan sexys como tú"- besó su cuello.

-"Eso como lo sabes"- susurró Hermione.

- No lo sabías, tengo una debilidad por las dentistas sobre todo sin son castañas, ojos avellanos y con unas pecas sobre la nariz, como tú Granger."- Hermione sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la declaración de su novio. Draco entonces cerró la puerta con su varita antes de sentar la castaña sobre su escritorio.

-"Ahora doctor quiero que me cure un dolor de muela"-anunció Draco en un susurro, mientras le quitaba la camisa a Hermione.

-"Entonces usted se va a tener que quedar muy quieto y seguir mis instrucciones si no quiere que le duela"- susurró Hermione en el oído del rubio antes de darle un mordisqueo. Draco soltó un gemido, le encantaba cuando ella se ponía a hablarle así.

-"Le prometo que voy a ser un paciente muy bueno. Dígame lo que tengo que hacer doctor"- dijo Draco.

Esta tarde Draco fue un paciente muy bueno de eso Hermione no tenía ninguna queja. El resto de la semana lo pasaron así, enredados en las sabanas del uno y del otro por las noches y pasando un buen rato con la familia y los amigos de día. Pero al momento de decirse adiós en el aeropuerto de Heathrow la castaña volvió a sentir como si le faltara el aire. Nunca se acostumbraría a decirle adiós. 

**¿Les gustó? Comenten :D**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola queridos lectores. Antes que nada déjenme desearle todo lo mejor por este nuevo año y muchas cosas buenas. El agenda ha sido un poco increíble con el trabajo y todo. Como extraño la vida estudiantil jaja. Voy a poder a postar más seguido. Gracias por sus comentarios y por agregar este fic a sus favoritos. _

-« ¿Encontraste algo? »- preguntó Draco por teléfono a su novia, refiriéndose a su búsqueda de un apartamento.

-"Nada que me impresione"- contestó ella, estaban las ocho de la tarde y estaba en su habitación. Hoy quería acostarse temprano para recuperar todo el sueño que no podía tener por quedarse despertada hablando por teléfono con Draco. Él tenía como costumbre de llamarla en la tarde cuando para ella ya estaban las 1 de la mañana.

-"He pensado que tal vez pudieras buscar un apartamento más grande para cuando vivamos juntos"- hubo una pausa cuando él acabó su frase. Ella se quedó sorprendida porque él nunca había hablado de vivir juntos.

-"¿En serio quieres que vivamos juntos?"

-"Granger creo que ya es tiempo que tengamos nuestra habitación así evitaremos lo que nos pasó en tu casa con tu madre, ¿no crees?"- preguntó con un tono burlón.

-"Ni me lo recuerdes todavía me cuesta mirar a mamá a los ojos, nada más recordarme lo que ella vio y me ruborizó."- oyó Draco soltar una risilla.

-"Bueno por lo menos, tengo un cuerpo de atleta que cualquier mujer en la tierra quisiera observar"- Hermione rodó los ojos, la distancia no servía, seguía igual de ególatra.

-"No incluyes a mi mamá ¿verdad?"- preguntó ella, burlándose.

-"Claro que no, quién crees que soy Granger"

-"Contigo nunca se sabe D"

Concordaron que buscarían juntos un apartamento en Londres, ella viviría en el apartamento mientras él acabaría sus estudios en Boston. Así cuando regresara, podría instalarse en el apartamento.

-"Oye Granger, te extraño"- le dijo en voz baja por miedo que alguien le oyera, ya que estaba rodeado de estudiantes. Tenía una imagen que cuidar, la única persona con la que podía permitirse ser cursi, era su novia. Ella era la persona que lo conocía más en el mundo, incluido a su madre. Ya lo había visto en situaciones peores donde dejaba de ser el Draco Malfoy que todos conocían para ser solamente un chico cualquiera con sus defectos y momentos de debilidad.

-"Y yo a ti D."- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-"Por cierto Granger no me dijiste como va lo de la propuesta que te hizo tu padre"- Hermione se quedó silenciosa, sabía muy bien lo que pensaba Draco de esta propuesta y lo que le iba a decir. –"Granger, espero que no le hayas dicho que si"- dijo Draco, sospechando de la respuesta de su novia. No podía entender porqué seguía con eso de darle gusto a sus padres cuando a ella no le gustaba para nada ser dentista.

-"Es que no es tan fácil D. Sabes muy bien como se pone mi padre cada vez que le doy a entender que lo de ser dentista no es realmente mi pasión. No soporto defraudarle. "- suspiró ella.

-"No se trata de defraudarle Granger, se trata de lo que quieres hacer de tu vida. Ellos ya decidieron lo que querían hacer, ahora te toca a ti. Los dos sabemos que no quieres ser dentista, porque te empeñas con eso entonces. "- Draco empezó a perder la paciencia.

-"No es como si ya le hubiera dicho que sí D, solo le he dicho que lo iba a pensar."- trató de justificarse.

-"Sí, eso lo dices tú pero acabaras por decirle que sí, los dos sabemos que siempre acabas por hacer lo que quieren tus padres. Olvidando por completo que tu también tienes derecho a elegir tu propio camino"

-"No empieces a darme lecciones D"- ahora ella empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-"Entonces no me des la oportunidad de dártelas, por Merlín Granger, ya decídete. O te quedas para el resto de tu vida infeliz con una carrera que no te gusta o haces algo al respecto y eliges lo que te verdad quieres hacer."

No podía soportar cuando él empleaba este tono de superioridad con ella, le daba rabia. Y era exactamente lo que sentía en este momento.

-"Y hacer como tú, mandando todo al cuerno para ir a la aventura sin importarme las personas que se ven afectadas por dicha decisión. Esta es tu especialidad, no la mía. "- ella contestó con un tono seco.

-"Otra vez la burra al trigo, soy un egoísta y no me importa nadie que no sea yo, esa cantaleta ya me la sé. Pues si decidir por mi propio futuro signifique que sea un egoísta entonces que así sea. Por lo menos no soy un cobarde que tiene miedo a equivocarse" contestó con enojo.

-"Yo no soy una cobarde"- contestó en voz baja. Oyó el rubio soltar un suspiro. No les servía de nada discutir, ya tenían bastante con la distancia como para rematar y discutir por teléfono.

-"Sabes que Granger eso no nos lleva a nada"- razonó Draco.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, ella iba a proponerle que cambiaran de tema cuando él hizo una propuesta totalmente diferente.

-"Pienso que nos vendría bien hacer una pausa Granger, dejar de llamarnos y discutir por teléfono. Es mejor que no nos llamemos por un tiempo"- propuso él.

-"D no puedes proponer algo así. Que nos queda si ahora no podemos oír la voz del otro. No pienso que nos vendría bien."- trató de razonar ella, tratando de esconder su dolor al oír que él ya no querían que hablaran por teléfono.

-"Créeme Granger, nos va a venir bien. Cuídate Granger, nos hablamos luego."

-"D por favor…"- Ella trató de razonar con él por última vez pero ya había colgado, arrojó el celular sobre la cama. Pasó una mano por su cabello, como para evacuar un poco su frustración. Como las cosas podían deteriorarse tanto en ni siquiera unos pocos meses.

Como podían pasar de un "te extraño" a un "ya no quiero hablarte más" en unos minutos pensó con sorna la castaña.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses. Semanas que Hermione pasó vigilando su celular para ver si no recibía llamadas del rubio. El reloj que había puesto en su recamara que marcaba la hora de Boston solo servía para recordarle que el rubio ya no la llamaba. En un arrebato de rabia lo había tomado y arrojado al suelo, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Por fin viendo que Draco no la llamaba, prefirió esconder su celular para no estar tentada de mirar a la pantalla a cada rato. Lo que a veces le hacía faltar llamadas importantes o de sus amigos pero era mejor que pasársela pegada al teléfono esperando una llamada que no llegaría, pensó.

Lo más difícil era por las noches cuando se metía a dormir y miles ideas le pasaban por la cabeza. Pensando que Draco tal vez se había enamorado de otra que su desinterés solo podía ser la consecuencia de que había dejado de amarla. Dolía encontrar el sueño porque no podía dejar de pensar. Su recuerdo era por todas partes, lo podía encontrar en cada rincón de su recamara, en su cama. Lo extrañaba tanto pero parecía que él no y dolía doblemente.

2 meses habían pasado desde que Draco propuso que hicieran una pausa. Y ella como para respetar su voluntad no lo había llamado. No sabía si la propuesta de irse a vivir juntos seguía en pie ya que el rubio no quería hablar con ella, probablemente no.

Estaba en un restaurante almorzando con su hermano Gray. Acababa de contarle una anécdota que ocurrió cuando estaba de luna de miel con Mónica.

-"¿Entonces tu y Draco terminaron?"- preguntó el castaño, cortando un trozo de su pollo asado.

-"¿Yo que sé Gray?"- contestó Hermione con un tono seco.

Apenas había probado sus pastas. Viendo la cara que puso su hermano, se apresuró en tomar su mano por encima de la mesa.

–"No sé qué hacer Gray, conoces a D, lo testarudo que puede ser. Sigo repitiéndome que no tengo que llamarlo, que él es el culpable que seamos así, que solo es un egoísta que no merece la pena. Pero luego su imagen aparece en mi mente y lo único que quiero es besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. ¿Eso es patético?" – preguntó ella apoyando su cabeza con su codo sobre la mesa, pensándolo bien sí le parecía patético, maldito sea él, pensó.

-"Eso no es patético Hermione"- ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, dubitativa. Gray sonrió, cambiando de discurso.

-"Pienso que tal vez les pueda servir, quizás con esta pausa descubran que no tienen nada en común y no están hecho el uno para el otro. Así cada uno pueda vivir su vida, cada quien por su lado" Gray bebió un poco de vino, tratando no hacerle caso a la cara que puso su hermana al oír sus palabras.

-"No me mires así Hermione, tú y Draco son totalmente diferentes del uno y del otro. Siempre acabas por acatar a su santa voluntad, y él tratándote como poca cosa después, mira nada más"- dijo Gray, mirando a su hermana refiriéndose a su estado de ánimo desde que el rubio había dejado de llamar.

-"Eso no es cierto, no estás en nuestra relación para saber cómo suceden las cosas. No hables de cosas que no sabes"- defendió ella al rubio.

-"Mira como reaccionas cuando lo único que ha hecho desde que se fue es reclamarte y hacerte a un lado mientras lleva la gran vida en Boston. No digo esto para insultar a Draco, él es un gran amigo. Pero seamos honestos como cuñado, no vale mucho. "- razonó Gray calmadamente.

-"¿Hablaste con papa y mamá? ¿Fueron ellos quien te dijeron que dijeras estas cosas?"- musitó ella, le parecía raro que su hermano piense igual que su padre ahora cuando siempre aceptó su relación con el rubio.

-"No, solo lo digo para que no sufras Hermione. Te lo digo porque te quiero y eres mi hermana. No sigas aferrándote a esta relación, te va a costar y vas a llorar"- dijo con un tono que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-"Una vez le prometí a alguien que no dejaría nada ni nadie separarnos y voy a cumplir con esa promesa. Amo a D Gray, lo nuestro no se puede acabar así como así"-Gray sonrió, viendo lo decidida y convencida que era su hermana. Todavía él no estaba convencido pero conocía a su hermana, no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria. Podía entender porque él era igual.

Terminaron de almorzar, el tema del rubio ahora prohibido, de común acuerdo habían decidido que no iban a hablar más del tema. Al salir del restaurante, Gray quiso hacer algo para alegrar a su hermana, por eso le compró un paquete de m&m's. Cuando le tendió el paquete no estaba preparado para lo que siguió, lejos de ponerse contenta su hermana se echó a llorar.

El vendedor no entendió lo que pasaba, Gray puso el paquete de dulce en seguida en su bolsillo y abrazó a su hermana. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro y no parecían parar. Gray decidió entonces que iban a tomar la tarde libre, no servía para nada que regresaran a trabajar. Su hermana ahora estaba hecha un desastre y no la iba a dejar así.

Llamó al hospital y le dijo a su secretaria que programara sus citas para otro día hizo lo mismo para su hermana que obviamente no iba a poder trabajar en este estado. Los dos subieron en la BMW que los esperaba aparcada a unos metros y él manejó hasta su apartamento, su hermana seguía llorando abrazándose a sí misma como protegiéndose de un frio inexistente.

Unas horas después Hermione estaba abrazada a su hermano mientras él trataba de consolarla. No podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando pero no podía parar de llorar era como si todo lo que no había llorado estos últimos 2 meses, ahora lo lloraba con creces. Incapaz de bloquear el sentimiento de tristeza y perdida que se apoderaba de ella.

La verdad era que extrañaba a su novio, no podía soportar no oír su voz, saber cómo estaba. Draco quería que tuvieran un poco de espacio, una pausa como él decía. Le dolía saber que él quería tomar sus distancias cuando ya tenían miles de kilómetros separándolos. Lo peor era que sentía que lo estaba perdiendo y él los empujaba a la ruptura. No quería volver a pensar a qué se debía eso.

Unos minutos después Gray miró a su hermana y vio que se había caído dormida. Soltó un suspiró y detuvo la película que estaba viendo. La cargó en sus brazos para llevarla en la recamara que estaba reservada para los invitados. Después de cubrirla con una menta, llamó a casa de sus padres para avisarles que ella se iba a quedar a dormir en su casa para que no se preocuparan. Echó un último vistazo a su hermana antes de cerrar la puerta, no le agradaba ver a su hermana en este estado y todo eso por culpa de su amigo. Un día de esos le iba a dar una buena paliza al idiota ese.

HGDM

-"Juro, este hombre es un genio, todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora es impresionante"- dijo Zack, estaban saliendo de una de las numerosas conferencias que tenían, donde gerentes de empresa venían a hablarles de su experiencia.

-"Y un dia nosotros también estaremos en su lugar," – contestó Draco, sus libros para sus clases en su mano derecha.

-"Pienso que tenemos todos las cualidades para llegar a donde este él"- dijo Nancy, guiñándole el ojo a Draco. Draco solo sonrió, ya había llegado a entender como era su amiga Nancy, le encantaba coquetear pero gracias a Merlín ella no era tan pesada como otras.

-"Mis padres no están por el fin de semana, tengo la casa para mí, creo que voy a hacer una fiesta y claro cuento con su presencia. Nada de clases, de aburrimiento amigos. ¡Marcha total!" – se exclamó Zack. Draco sonrió, la casa de campo de los padres de Zack se encontraba a kilómetros de la ciudad, cerca de un pequeño lago.

Esos dos últimos meses habían estado muy estresantes, que tal con los exámenes y las clases. Zack, Nancy y él cada semanas iban a una de las numerosas fiestas organizadas en el campus, así no caían en la monotonía. Era diferente de lo que hacía cuando estaba en Londres. En Boston sentía ese sentido de libertad que no tenia en Londres, allí nadie lo conocía excepto por sus amigos de clase. Podía estudiar lo que siempre quiso y trabajar para alcanzar su objetivo. Construir su emporio, hacer que su madre sea orgullosa de él aunque no era el camino que ella había elegido para él.

Tal vez podía quedarse a vivir allí, se sentía tan bien aquí, podía convencer a Hermione de quedarse a vivir en Boston con él. Sería una nueva aventura para ellos, sería una buena idea. Tendría que hablarlo con ella, iba a llamarla para hablarle de su idea. La pausa podía esperar además 2 meses eran suficientes para una pausa, tenía que hablar con su novia, tenía un montón de cosas que contarle. Además había extrañado oír su voz.

-"Perfecto, una fiesta nos vendría bien. No sé por ustedes pero necesito divertirme después de esos exámenes."- dijo Nancy.

Draco llegó a casa de su tío, muy tarde. Se había tardado en el bar con sus amigos. Dejó sus cosas sobre su cama antes de dejarse caer en ella. Estaba tan cansado que solo podía tomar una ducha y echarse a dormir. El ritmo de sus estudios lo agotaba pero le gustaban las clases y los asuntos que trataban en clase. Claro a veces pensaba en su madre que no quería que estudiara esa matricula pero esa era su oportunidad y no la iba a desperdiciar.

No hablar con su novia se había revelado más difícil pero también lo hacía fuerte. No quería volverse totalmente dependiente de esa relación. Además sabía que Hermione lo entendía, probablemente compartiendo su punto de vista. La iba a llamar este fin de semana, dos meses no era tanto tiempo a fin de cuentas, si ellos se mantenían ocupados, el tiempo no parecía tanto.

Llegó el fin de semana y con ello, la fiesta que Zack organizaba en la casa de campo de sus padres. Había alcohol por todas partes. Había gente bailando a cada metro cuadrado, lo que hacía difícil saber cuántas personas había invitado Zack y cuántas personas habían invitado los invitados. Zack lo había prometido esta fiesta estaba completamente genial.

Unos estaban participando a un concurso de tragos de whisky, Draco estaba bebiendo su enésima copa, cortesía de su amigo Zack que se encargada de darle otro trago en cuanto veía que su vaso estaba vacío. Su celular sonó y Draco sonrió al ver quién era, una foto de la castaña apareciendo en la pantalla.

-"¡Granger!"- se exclamó el rubio, tratando de bloquear el sonido de la música.

-"D porque gritas, te estoy oyendo"- dijo la castaña, le costaba en su orgullo saber que había cedido, no podía soportar esta distancia. Pero pensándolo bien hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su orgullo cuando se trataba de su amor por Draco, reflexionó ella. Además aplicaba el dicho que decía que en el amor no había lugar para el orgullo.

-"Es que hay mucho ruido aquí"- explicó Draco, un amigo suyo le sirvió otro whisky.

-"Mira D, sé que concordamos en no llamarnos. Pero pienso que esa pausa como tú la llamas ya duró lo suficiente ¿No crees?"- oyó mucho ruido y apenas podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo el rubio –"¿D dónde estás?"- preguntó.

-"Estoy en una fiesta Granger, Zack está completamente loco, invitó a toda esa gente. La estoy pasando de maravilla Granger"- gritó en el teléfono.

-"¿Una fiesta? ¿Se puede saber qué tipo de fiesta es esa?"- preguntó ella curiosa.

-"Una fiesta Granger, ¿qué acaso no sabes lo que es? Es una fiesta de lo más común, con música, alcohol, gente."- explicó él rodando los ojos. Ella siempre tenía que sospechar de todo lo que hacía, era ese tipo de cosas que le hacía ver que una pausa era necesaria.

-"¡Todos al agua, abajo con las ropas!- gritó un joven. Hermione alzó una ceja al oír eso.

-"No le gustan las ropas"- dijo ella con sarcasmo. Imaginándose todas las chicas que debían de haber, casi desnudas si no le gustaban las ropas.

-"Mira Granger no tienes porque juzgar, esa gente es muy decente"- defendió el rubio, aunque sinceramente dudaba de ello viendo todo eso.

-"Mira D no quiero discutir porque tienes que ser tan defensivo cuando lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es tener una plática contigo"- preguntó ella cansada.

-"¡Estoy haciendo una pausa Granger!"- gritó el rubio antes de colgar el teléfono, tirándolo al suelo antes de dirigirse hacia el lago. Para él esa situación ya no podía durar. Era como si Hermione Granger se hubiera vuelto el ancla que lo anclaba al suelo impidiéndole de abrir sus alas y volar. Él quería volar, tenia sueños y ella no compartía sus sueños.

_**¿Les gustó? ¡Comenten!**_


End file.
